You're Everything
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Follows the life of Katherine Matilda Montgomery-Bennett, the result of 2 best friends and too much alcohol. Really AU! Contains Addison/Derek, Sam/Naomi and ultimately Addisam.
1. Part 1, Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is pretty much completely AU, it's set as if Addison & Sam met in college and became best friends, this fic will include Addison/Derek, Sam/Naomi and most importantly Addison/Sam. There will be a total of 30 chapters all together, split into 3 parts, so stick with it guys! And please please let me know what you think in reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>Part 1 - Some Kind Of Love<br>__[1/10]_

_~x~_

**May 1990**

"Y'know Sam, you are my bestest friend in the whole world" Addison slurred as she walked back to her apartment with her arms linked with Sam's, both of them drunk "And we jus' graduated from college baby!" she laughed.

"Yes we did" Sam laughed "You are drunk Ms Montgomery"

"You are the drunkestest" Addison giggled, they reached her apartment building and walked inside, they got into the elevator together and pressed the button to her floor, when they reached her apartment they both laughed uncontrollably as she struggled to put her key in the lock, when she managed to open the door they both fell inside, Sam grabbed Addison as they fell and landed on top of her on the floor.

"Ow" Addison groaned "That hurt" they both looked at each other for one second before laughing, as their laughter started to stop they gently kissed.

"Wait, wait" Sam mumbled.

"What?" Addison panted.

"We should get off the floor first"

Addison laughed and they both scrambled to their feet, kissing as they stumbled towards her bedroom.

~x~

"Oh god" Addison groaned as the sunlight streaming through her windows woke her, she rubbed her eyes and attempted to roll onto her front, freezing when she hit something next to her, she slowly opened her eyes and screamed before groaning again at her headache.

"What? What is it?" Sam panicked as he woke "Oh shit…" he said as he came face to face with Addison who had pulled the covers up to hide her naked body.

"We, I think we, we…" Addison stuttered "I think we, oh my god"

"Let's just, not freak out, it's ok, we can just, forget this ever happened, it's ok" he said slowly "It's ok"

"We should just, get dressed and, have breakfast and pretend this never happened" Addison gulped.

"I agree" Sam nodded "So uh…"

"Just, close your eyes for a second" Addison mumbled, Sam covered his eyes and Addison quickly got out of bed and put on her robe "Ok, you can look, I'll go and start breakfast, you get dressed"

"Addie remember to…"

"Hangover remedy, I know Sam" Addison laughed, as Addison left the room he sighed heavily and lay back on the bed.

~x~

"This is really awkward" Addison mumbled as she ate her breakfast with Sam opposite her "What have we done Sam?"

"We were drunk, really, really drunk" he sighed "Addison I don't want to lose you as a friend, you've been my best friend for 4 years, I don't want that to get screwed up because of one drunken night, we'll be fine Addie"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" he nodded "Plus, nobody makes hangover eggs and bacon like you"

"That is true" Addison laughed lightly "So, we'll be ok"

"We'll be just fine" he smiled "Now, to med school" he said raising his glass of orange juice.

"To med school" Addison smiled, she tapped her glass to his and took a sip before they continued to eat.

~x~

**6 weeks later.**

"Addie, hey" Sam smiled as he opened his apartment door.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"You've bee avoiding my calls all week"

"Yes" she nodded.

"Wanna tell me why?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant, Sam" Addison whispered "That night, that night I, I guess we didn't, use anything, I didn't even think about it the next morning which I know is stupid but, please say something"

"I…you better come in" Sam stuttered, he stepped to one side and let her into the apartment "Well what, what do you want to, do?" he asked carefully.

"I, I can't get an abortion Sam, I can't, I won't, I know I'm going to have to quit med school before I've even started and my parents will probably kill me and take away all my money but, I can't…" she said tearfully "I can't, I'm sorry"

"Addie, you have nothing to apologize for" Sam said softly, pulling her into a hug "I would never ask you to do something like that, never, you should know me well enough to know that, we can do this however you want, we can, we can get married or, or just stay friends or, whatever you want, we'll do this together, I promise"

"You're my best friend Sam" she sniffled, burying her face in his chest "We really shouldn't ever drink again, ever, it messed us up"

"We're gonna be fine" he said as he softly stroked her hair "We'll be fine, we can postpone med school, both of us…."

"We don't both have to do that"

"I know but I want to do it, I want to be there for you and the baby as much as possible, and your parents might freak out at first but they would never abandon you, and they love me" he said with a slight grin.

"They love you because you're not sleeping with their daughter" Addison laughed.

"Well, I'm not sleeping with you, that was just once" he smirked, she smacked him on the chest lightly "We'll be fine Addie, we'll all be fine"

"Sam" Addison whispered "How are you staying so calm?"

"Because I know we'll be able to do this" Sam smiled "We're best friends, we'll be great parents, and, I'm freaking out on the inside" he laughed.

"Will you come with me? To tell my parents?" she said looking up at him "We can fly out to your Mom if you want…."

"Well we're both going to visit them over the summer anyway, it'll be ok, my Mom will probably just be happy, if she knows I'm happy"

"Are you happy?" Addison asked quietly.

"I've always wanted to be a father, I expected it to be after med school when I'm more settled and, not with my best friend" he said with a soft laugh "But, I'm happy, I am, are you?"

"Yeah" she whispered "I am, I'm still freaking out but after the initial shock was over, just thinking about the baby inside me, I kept imagining what they'd look like and, I want to do this"

"Then we'll do this" he said putting his hand on her stomach "We'll do this together, no matter what happens"

"We'll do this" Addison smiled "God this is so weird"

"Yeah" Sam laughed "In 7 months, we'll be parents"

Addison looked at him and after a split second, they both started to laugh uncontrollably.

~x~

**February 1991**

"I don't think I can do this" Addison panted "I can't do this, it hurts too much, oh god" she groaned.

"Addison you are more than ready for this" Dr Williams said gently "You know more about pregnancy than I do, one day you'll make a great OB-GYN"

"You think so?" Addison smiled "That's, that's what I want to do, and surgery but, I want to do that too"

"You'll be great at it Addie" Sam smiled "But right now you need to start pushing ok? We've gotta find out what we've got in there right?"

"Mmhmm" she nodded through the pain "But so help me god Sam if you look between my legs…"

"I won't look" he said rolling his eyes "But I am cutting the cord"

"Deal" Addison nodded "Now please can I push"

"After 3" Dr Williams started "1, 2, 3"

Addison screamed through her first push, gripping onto Sam's hand, the delivery progressed quickly and within 5 minutes the baby was in the doctors hands.

"You have yourselves a girl" she smiled "Sam, do you want to cut the cord?" he nodded and reached over to cut the cord, the doctor wiped the baby down a little and but her on Addison's chest as she cried.

"Hi, hi baby girl" Addison said tearfully "Look at you, you're so beautiful, I'm your Mommy baby, I am, and this is Daddy and, we might not have what most people would call a normal family but we'll be a great one, I promise, Sam look at her"

"I know" he whispered.

"I'm just going to take her over to the nurse to get her checked over and weighed, I'll bring her right back" Dr Williams said as she carefully picked up the baby.

"You were amazing Addie" Sam said wiping some tears from her cheeks "You did it, and look at her, she's beautiful"

"Thank you" Addison whispered "Thank you for being here"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" he said gently, he reached in and kissed her forehead.

"Here she is" Dr Williams smiled a couple of minutes later as she walked back over to them "7 pounds, 9 ounces, she seems to be perfectly healthy, Sam would you like to hold her while Addison delivers the afterbirth, it won't take long"

"Hold her Sam" Addison smiled, Sam nodded and accepted the pink bundle into his arms.

"Hi baby girl" he whispered "You are beautiful, can I take her out to our parents?"

"Go ahead" Dr Williams smiled.

"Go and show her off Sam" Addison smiled.

"Come on little one" Sam smiled down at the baby before leaving the room, he walked down to the waiting room where his Mom, Addison's parents Bizzy and the Captain and brother Archer were waiting, his Mom Marilyn being the first to stand "Hi" he smiled "She's literally just 10 minutes old" he said with a slight laugh.

"She? It's a girl?" Marilyn smiled "Oh Sam that's wonderful"

"How's Addison?" Archer asked.

"She's doing well, they're just cleaning her up" Sam smiled.

"Well she's definitely yours" Bizzy said as she looked at the baby's skin tone.

"Bizzy" the Captain glared "We have never questioned that, this is our granddaughter, can you please be nice"

"Ignore them" Archer muttered "Has she got a name?"

"No, no not yet, just Baby Girl Montgomery-Bennett for now" Sam said as he stroked the baby's cheek gently with his finger "She's 7 pounds and 9 ounces, really healthy"

"She looks great Sam" the Captain said patting his shoulder "Tell Addison we're proud of her"

"You can tell her yourself soon but, I will, that'll mean a lot to her" Sam smiled "I should get back, I'll come and get you when Addison's ready for visitors"

"You get back to her dear" Marilyn smile "And you little one, you be a good girl for your Mommy and Daddy" she cooed at the baby, Sam smiled at them and took the baby back to Addison's room.

"Hey" he smiled when he walked in "How's everything going in here?"

"All done" Dr Williams smiled "I'll leave you all alone for a moment, you need a name for this little one, congratulations"

"Thank you for everything" Addison smiled, the doctor smiled back and left the room.

"She's right, we do need to give her a name" Sam said softly as he put the baby in Addison's arms.

"We do" Addison smiled softly "What did they all say?"

"My Mom is as gushy as I expected, Archer seems pretty happy for Archer, your father says he's proud of you and your mother…"

"Was as polite as always huh?" Addison smirked.

"Right" Sam laughed "It wasn't all bad, she wasn't glaring at me like she was when we told her you were pregnant"

"I thought she was going to literally bite your head off" Addison laughed "Your Grandma Bizzy is insane honey" she laughed as she stroked the baby's cheek.

"So, a name for her?" Sam said quietly as he perched on the end of the bed.

"Katherine" she whispered "Katie"

"Katherine Matilda, after my Grandmother, is that ok?"

"I think it's perfect" Addison smiled "Katherine Matilda Montgomery-Bennett"

"Welcome to the world Katie" Sam smiled gently "You're gonna love it"

_[2/10] to follow…._


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2

_Part 1 - Some Kind Of Love  
><em>_[2/10]_

_~x~_

**September 1991**

"Good morning Mommy" Sam said softly as he carried a sleepy Katie into Addison's bedroom "It's time to get up for school"

"Sam" Addison groaned, burying her face in her pillow "Go away"

"But I have a cute sleepy baby who wants a Mommy cuddle" he smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed, Addison sighed and rolled over, accepting Katie into her arms and nuzzling her dark curls.

"Hi baby girl" she whispered "Mommy loves you"

"She is going to be just fine with Rosie, it's not going to be for long, just a couple of hours really, then we get to come home and bath her and put her to bed, you love to do that"

"I know" Addison mumbled "I'm just, nervous, it's been over a year now since college and, what if I've forgotten how to study? What if I don't know as much anymore"

"Addison all you have been doing since we left college is read over med school material, you're probably more prepared than the people coming straight from college who have partied all summer, our doctor when Katie was born, she was in shock at how much you knew, you are going to be fine"

"Ok" she breathed out "And we're sticking to our plan, we keep quiet about Katie for a couple of weeks, get settled into a routine, I don't want anyone underestimating us because we can't spend 24/7 in the library or in a lab"

"Sure" he nodded "Now I'm going to go and get breakfast ready for us all, you shower"

"Be a good girl honey" Addison smiled, kissing Katie's face gently before Sam took her out of the room, she groaned and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow.

"Addison" Sam smirked as she stepped back into her doorway "Get up"

"I'm up, I'm up" Addison groaned as she climbed out of bed "You're not _my_ Dad y'know" she grumbled, heading into her bathroom, Sam laughed and carried Katie out into the kitchen.

~x~

Addison let out a breath as she settled herself down at a desk near the back of the lecture hall, setting out her notebook and pens, she ran her fingers through her hair before opening the back of the notebook and looking down at the picture of Katie that was nestled inside, she smiled to herself before closing the book and letting out another sigh.

"Nervous?" she heard from beside her, she turned her head and smiled at the woman sitting next to her.

"A little, you?"

"Same"

"Addison Montgomery" Addison said holding out her hand.

"Naomi Farrel" Naomi said shaking her hand "So, where did you go to college? I was at UCLA"

"Here" Addison smiled "I took a year out to, do other stuff, UCLA huh? Swapping the sunshine for this?"

"I love it here" Naomi smiled "Don't you?"

"It's home, pretty much always has been" Addison smiled "Have you been into Manhattan yet?"

"When I first got here, but I want to go again, have a real look around"

"Well I could, show you one day" Addison said with a small smile "I know the place like the back of my hand"

"That'd be nice, thank you" Naomi smiled, Addison nodded a little and they both turned to face the front of the class as it began.

~x~

Sam walked into his last class of the day and looked around for an empty seat, he spotted Addison and she sent him a small smile, he winked back at her before spotting an empty seat in the middle of a row, he walked towards it and the man in the next seat looked up at him.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No, no go ahead, Derek Shepherd" the man said, holding out his hand.

"Sam Bennett" Sam said, shaking his hand.

"Mark Sloan" said the guy on the other side of Derek, Sam shook his hand before sitting down.

"What program are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Surgery" Sam smiled "You?"

"Us too" Mark nodded "You know any good bars around here?"

"I went to college here, I know some places"

"He needs women like he needs air" Derek smirked "You'll get used to it"

"Right" Sam laughed "Well, I'm sure we can find you someone"

"You won't need too, the beautiful women always find me" Mark smirked.

"So maybe you won't get used to it" Derek laughed.

~x~

"Do you like that honey?" Addison laughed as she knelt next to the bathtub where Katie sat splashing her hands against the surface of the water while she laughed "I hope you had a good day with Rosie baby girl, I know things are changing and it's confusing but, I'm always going to come home to you Katie, my little princess, Mommy misses you every moment we're apart"

"She knows you love her Addie" Sam smiled gently as he walked into the room and knelt next to her "We're doing the right thing"

"I know" Addison sighed "It's just going to take a while to get used to I guess"

"I know" Sam smiled "I hated it too, but now we get to come home and still spend time with our angel" he splashed the water at Katie a little and she laughed, splashing her hands against the water again.

"So um, how was your day?" Addison asked "I saw you talking to some guys in our last class"

"Yeah, yeah they're pretty cool, Derek and Mark, what about you, did you make any friends?"

"Naomi, she's in my anatomy class, we sat next to each other and got talking, she seems nice"

"Well that's good" Sam smiled "See, it's not hard is it, we can do this"

"A year away from school and I feel like I don't even know how to talk to adults anymore" Addison laughed.

"I know that feeling" he smirked "But we're going to be just find, aren't we Princess Katherine, me and Mommy are going to be just fine at school and we'll be surgeons before we know it"

"Bababa" Katie babbled before giggling, Addison and Sam both laughed at her before Addison continued to bath her.

_[3/10] to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Naomi's last name is made up cuz it couldn't be Bennett. **

**Will update this every Thursday, you're lucky I have a lot pre-written because my writing brain is just not working, I think it's because I've fallen out with Addison hahaha! The only writing I can do lately is my new blog, attempting to blog every day! Go to iamkellylouise[dot]blogspot[dot]com to read :)**


	3. Part 1, Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes it's a short chapter, most of these will be so, just go with it :P - This is up a little later than I would like but the stupid website wouldn't let me log in!**

* * *

><p><em>Part 1 - Some Kind Of Love<br>__[3/10]_

_~x~_

**2 weeks later.**

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Derek said quietly as he approached Addison in the library, pointing to the seat opposite her on one of the tables.

"No, no go ahead" Addison smiled.

"You're in some of my classes, right?"

"Yeah, Addison Montgomery" she said, holding her hand out.

"Derek Shepherd" he shook her hand lightly.

"Yeah, I know" Addison smiled, Derek raised his eyebrow a little with a small smirk "Not for any reasons that'll boost your ego" she laughed quietly.

"I don't have an ego"

"Please, everybody knows you and that Mark guy spend your spare time looking for girls" Addison smirked.

"Hey, hey don't judge me based on the company I keep" Derek laughed, holding his hands up a little, Addison laughed and shook her head.

"Sshh"

They both turned around to see one of the librarians glaring at them, they quickly turned back and looked down at their books.

"So" Derek said quietly "You want to be a surgeon? Or…"

"Neonatal and OB-GYN" Addison smiled.

"Wow, you already know your specialty, all I know is I want to be a surgeon"

"Sometimes people don't know until they have to know, I just, know" Addison shrugged "You'll know one day"

"I guess so" Derek said with a small smile.

"Hey, who's the chick?" Mark asked as he sat down in the chair next to Derek.

"Y'know it would be polite if you asked me" Addison said as she rolled her eyes "I'm Addison, and I'm leaving" she said as she stood, putting some books into her bag and picking up the others.

"Wait" Derek said quickly "Don't, don't leave because of him"

"I'm not" she laughed "Honestly, I have somewhere to be, I'll see you around Derek"

"See you around" Derek nodded, Addison walked away and Derek turned to Mark and glared.

"What?" he said defensively.

"You can forget me being your wingman tonight" Derek grumbled.

~x~

"I'm home" Addison called out as she walked into her apartment, she put her coat on the hook by the door and kicked off her shoes, walking into the living area "Hey" she smiled at Sam who was cooking in the kitchen "That smells amazing"

"Hungry?"

"Starving" she sighed, she put down her bag full of books on the sofa and stretched her arms out a little "How do we have so much work already?"

"I know" Sam sighed "It's crazy, but it'll be worth it"

"I'm sure it will" Addison smiled "Now where is my girl" she smiled, walking over to Katie's play pen and scooping her up, Katie giggled and laughed as Addison kissed her "I've missed you sweetheart, I can't wait to spend all weekend with you, I'm sorry I have to be at school so much honey"

"But Mommy is going to be the best baby doctor in the world some day" Sam smiled "And you will be so proud Katie"

"Sam" Addison said with a quiet laugh.

"You will be, I know it, so stop torturing yourself everytime you have to leave her for a few hours"

"I'll try" Addison smirked, naturally rocking side to side as she held Katie close.

"Dinner is served" Sam smiled as he put the food onto some plates "And I have a nice snack for Katie before her bedtime milk"

"Come on pumpkin" Addison smiled, she settled Katie in her high chair before giving her the snack Sam had plated up, she then sat down and Sam walked over to the table, putting their plates down.

"Thank you" Addison smiled.

"No problem"

"So, I talked to that Derek guy today" Addison said with a small smile before taking a bite of her food.

"Yeah? What do you think? He seems like a nice guy right?"

"Yeah, yeah, he does" she nodded, the smile not leaving her face.

"Oh" Sam laughed "You really do think he's a nice guy"

"So we flirted a little" Addison said quickly "But, well it doesn't mean anything right? It's just, flirting"

"Hey, hey I'm not judging" Sam said holding his hands up a little "He's a good guy"

"We need to tell people soon" she sighed "We're making all these friends and, they should know the truth now"

"I agree"

"So we'll tell them soon"

"We'll tell them soon" Sam smiled "And you know I wouldn't mind"

"Wouldn't mind what?" Addison asked.

"If you dated Derek, or anyone, as long as whoever you date understands that Katie comes first, I think dating is a good thing, for both of us, don't you agree?"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "I guess I just, well I didn't really date before Katie, what if I'm an awful girlfriend?"

"Don't be stupid Addie" Sam laughed quietly "I've put up with you for what, 6 years?"

"Oh shut it" Addison laughed "I've had to put up with you too, I don't think a day goes by where I don't find smelly socks down the sides of the sofa"

"But I cook you food"

"True" she smirked "So, so we're open to, dating then?"

"We are" Sam smiled "I've been talking to your friend Naomi, I was thinking about, asking her out for drinks"

"Oh" Addison said with surprise "I didn't even know you'd met"

"We both reached for the same book in the library and got talking…"

"That library really gets some action" Addison smirked "Well, I say go for it, she seems really nice, and I'm sure you turned on the charm"

"I'm always charming" Sam smiled proudly, Addison rolled her eyes a little and laughed.

_[4/10] to follow…._


	4. Part 1, Chapter 4

**A/N: Reading over these chapters again I am only just realizing how short some of them are! Sorry guys! :P**

* * *

><p><em>Part 1 - Some Kind Of Love<br>__[4/10]_

_~x~_

**October 1991**

"You will never guess who I just saw in the park" Mark said quickly as he walked into the apartment he shared with Derek.

"Why were you in the park?"

"Took a walk on the way home from some chicks place" he shrugged.

"Of course" Derek muttered.

"So anyway, guess who I just saw in the park"

"I don't know Mark, who did you see in the park?" Derek sighed.

"That Addison chick you've been flirting with, with a baby, who looks exactly like the guy she was walking with, guess who the guy was" he waited for a second before Derek nodded at him to continue "Sam Bennett"

"No, it can't have been, I don't think they even know each other"

"It was them Derek, I'm certain of it, Addison was pushing a stroller and Sam was walking with her, they were talking and laughing and I swear, that kid was theirs"

"You're being ridiculous Mark" Derek sighed.

"I bet you $50 dollars"

"You're pathetic"

"I'll take that as a deal" Mark smirked.

~x~

"Have you got a baby?" Derek asked Addison bluntly as he approached her outside their med school building where she stood talking to Naomi.

"Wha…what?" she stuttered.

"Mark said he saw you and Sam Bennett walking through the park with a baby in a stroller, now I think he might be mistaken but, tell me, was it you?"

"Addison doesn't even know Sam, right?" Naomi asked.

"Uh…." Addison gulped "Well, we, we went to college together, we were best friends, we are best friends"

"And the baby?" Derek asked.

"We, we got drunk the night of our college graduation" she gulped again "We were supposed to start med school this time last year, but we both took a year out, because we have a baby, Katie, she's 8 months old, she's, she's not a secret or anything but, we just wanted to get settled here before we said anything"

"Hey, what's going on?" Mark asked as he joined them "Ohh, the baby thing right?"

"You must be Mark" Naomi said with a sigh.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said with a suggestive grin.

"Hey Naomi do you want to….hey, everyone" Sam stuttered, glancing nervously at Addison.

"They know Sam" Addison sighed "About me and you and Katie, they know"

"Oh, right well uh, we were gonna tell you, we were" he said glancing to Naomi nervously.

"So you two, you're not, you weren't…" Derek stuttered.

"We're best friends, that's it" Addison said with a small smile "Right Sam?"

"Right" Sam nodded "It was a one time drunken thing that just, resulted in a baby, and I wouldn't change that because now I have a beautiful daughter who I'm, really proud of"

"I have to go, I need to study" Naomi mumbled as she walked away from them.

"Me too" Derek said, turning to go in the other direction.

"Thanks Sloan, really" Sam said with a sigh.

"Hey, I just said what I saw" Mark said holding his hands up defensively.

"Go to hell Mark" Addison grumbled before heading in the same direction as Naomi.

~x~

"Naomi?" Addison said quietly as she approached her in the library.

"What?" Naomi sighed as she looked up from her book "What do you want?"

Addison pulled out the chair next to Naomi and put her hand on the book "I know I should have told you, or Sam should have told you, but we wanted to be settled here first, we didn't want people to think because we have a baby we'll be any less committed to med school, I was going to tell you soon, Sam was the only friend I had in college and I didn't really know if I'd ever have anyone else I could trust, but I think, I think I can trust you, and you can trust me, I think we'll be great friends if you just give us a chance"

"I want us to be friends" Naomi sighed "Just, don't keep any more secrets, not big ones like that anyway"

"I promise" Addison smiled "I want you to meet Katie, if you want too, she's pretty great if you ignore the drool"

"Right" Naomi laughed lightly "Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah" Addison opened her purse and took out her notebook, she opened it in the middle and took out the photo she kept inside of Katie sat in the middle of a bunch of pillows on her living room floor, laughing at the camera "That was about a month ago, she looks like Sam but with my smile"

"She does" Naomi smiled softly "She's beautiful Addison"

"She's so cheeky too" Addison laughed "Acts like a little princess, Sam calls her Princess Katherine, that's her name, Katherine, not that I've ever called her Katherine, I just loved the name, Katherine Matilda, after his grandmother"

"It's a beautiful name" Naomi smiled "So, I'll come and meet her then, this weekend if you're free"

"Sure, here, this is my address" Addison said scribbling it down and passing it across to her "Come over anytime after 11"

"I'll be there" Naomi said quietly "I'm sorry for walking off like that"

"I'm sorry for not telling you"

"Friends?"

"Friends" Addison smiled.

_[5/10] to follow…._


	5. Part 1, Chapter 5

**A/N: Posting early for Ana cuz she's bored and I'm in a good mood :D (Even though I've had 2 hours sleep and I have a hangover, yayyyy tequila!) Reviews please!**

* * *

><p><em>Part 1 - Some Kind Of Love<br>__[5/10]_

_~x~_

**2 weeks later.**

"Hey" Sam smiled as he opened the apartment door to Naomi.

"Hi" Naomi said quietly.

"Come in" he said leading her through the apartment to the living area "Hey, look who's here" he announced.

"Naomi, hi" Addison smiled as she sat on the sofa, holding Katie as she stood on her lap, bouncing herself up and down and laughing "Katie honey, this is Mommy's friend Naomi, can you say Hi? Say hel-lo, hel-lo"

"Lo" Katie giggled "Mamama" she babbled, her hand coming to rest on Addison's face.

"She's adorable" Naomi said with a quiet laugh as she sat down on the chair.

"And full of energy today, you are not going to have a nap anytime soon are you Princess" Sam laughed as he came behind the sofa and reached over Addison's head to tickle under chin.

"Daa" Katie said as she reached up her arms towards him.

"Come here monkey" Sam said picking her up and swinging her in the air a little making her laugh "I know what you want, you want some of those fish crackers"

"Isshhhh" Katie grinned, Sam carried her into the kitchen and took out the box of crackers, putting some in a bowl and taking them back over to the sofa, he propped Katie up on the sofa surrounded by pillows and put the bowl on her lap, Katie took a handful and put some into her mouth.

"She has a good appetite huh?" Naomi smiled.

"It feels like all she wants is food sometimes" Addison laughed softly "You're greedy aren't you baby girl" she said tickling Katie gently.

"Well, I've gotta go and do the grocery shopping" Sam sighed, kissing the top of Katie's head "Be a good girl for Mommy and Naomi"

"Bye bye Daddy" Addison said, waving Katie's hand, Sam waved a little and left the apartment.

"He's good with her" Naomi said with a small smile.

"Yeah" Addison smiled softly "He's a great Dad, I couldn't do it without him, I can be a little, stressed and neurotic and he's a lot calmer" she laughed "I wouldn't have even got through college without him"

"You're really close, aren't you?"

"We're best friends, that's it" Addison said softly "He really likes you, you have to know that" she laughed "It's so obvious to everyone"

"It's too complicated" Naomi said with a weak smile.

"I know it must be, weird, knowing he's a father, but he'd treat you right" Addison smiled.

"Anyone would think you really want me to agree to a date" Naomi laughed quietly.

"I do" Addison chuckled "I want him to be happy, just think about it ok?"

"Ok" Naomi sighed "Is she always that messy with food?"

"Always" Addison laughed as Katie mashed more soggy crackers on her face.

~x~

"Hey" Addison said quietly as she approached Derek after a class.

"Hi" he mumbled, not meeting her eye, Mark nudged his arm, which only gained him a glare, Mark sighed a shrugged a little at Addison before walking away.

"You're acting like I did something horrible and I didn't" Addison sighed heavily "It's only been a month or so since we met, you don't know me Derek…"

"Clearly"

"But I am a good mother" Addison said firmly "I am a good mother, she might not have been made in a conventional way but I wouldn't change her for the world. You need to grow up Derek, I chose to keep Katie a secret for a little while because I wanted to start med school just the way everyone else did, I didn't want to be judged just like you are judging me now, I guess I don't really know you either because I didn't think, I didn't think you were this guy" she sighed, as Derek kept his eyes low Addison let out a sigh and walked away.

"Dude, it's not like her and Sam are together" Mark said as he reappeared at Derek's side "So she didn't tell you she had a daughter straight away, it's not a big deal"

"Just stay out of it Mark" Derek mumbled before walking away, Mark sighed before following him.

~x~

"Hey sis" Archer Montgomery smiled as Addison opened her apartment door.

"Archer? What are you doing here?" she said with a slight laugh, giving him a tight hug "You should be at school"

"Sam called, he told me everyone knows about Katie now and, it didn't go so well" he said gently "I can take some time out to come and give my baby sister a hug"

"I'm fine Archer" Addison sighed as they walked into the living room.

"You're not, you're pissed off that you didn't get to tell your friends before it became gossip, your plan didn't work out and you hate it when that happens"

"Ok, ok, I get it" Addison laughed "I'm not happy but, I'll be fine, it was a stupid idea to keep her a secret anyway, if we'd have told the truth from the beginning then this never would've been gossip, not like this anyway"

"It'll blow over, stuff like this always does, now where is my niece? And Sam?"

"He just took her out for some fresh air, they'll be home soon" Addison smiled "Do you want a drink? Non-alcoholic, it's not even 5pm"

"But it's 5pm somewhere" he smirked, Addison rolled her eyes a little "A coffee" he laughed "I'll have a coffee"

"Much better" Addison laughed, walking into the kitchen area to make them both coffees.

~x~

"Hey" Sam smiled as he walked into the living area with Katie in his arms, finding Addison and Archer sitting on the sofa talking.

"Hey man" Archer smiled.

"I didn't expect you to actually come out here" Sam laughed "I was thinking more of a phone call"

"I never do anything by half Sam" Archer smirked.

"True" Sam chuckled lightly "Look baby girl, look who it is, it's Uncle Archer, are you gonna say hello?"

"Lo" Katie mumbled tiredly, her head resting on Sam's shoulder.

"Somebody's tired" Addison said with a soft laugh.

"She drifted off in her stroller but a dog decided to start barking right next to us, she was not happy" Sam said with a slight laugh, patting Katie's back gently.

"Oh no honey" Addison said softly "Come to Mommy, let's have cuddles"

Sam smiled and put Katie into Addison's arms before sitting down, Addison cuddled her closely and kissed against her soft hair.

"You are getting so big Katie" Archer said quietly, letting her hold his finger "You know you are my favourite girl in the world don't you"

"And that's quite a compliment from your Uncle Archer" Addison laughed softly.

"It's true Katie" Archer smirked "And I think me and you should spend some time together tonight so your Mommy and Daddy can go and relax and have a nice dinner or go and fall asleep at the movies or something"

"You don't have to do that Archie" Addison smiled.

"I am your big brother, I'm in a good mood which doesn't happen often, take the chance Addison" he smirked "Tell her Sam"

"Come on, lets go and have a few drinks and something to eat, you need a break Addie, you just need to relax"

"Ok, ok, god" Addison said with a laugh, holding up her hand a little "Fine, we'll go out, but just for a few hours and not too late"

"You are so boring" Archer smirked "What happened to you?"

"Katie" she laughed.

_[6/10] to follow…._


	6. Part 1, Chapter 6

**A/N: I've posted a few Addisam oneshots lately and would love some reviews! And some reviews on this too obviously :P **

* * *

><p><em>Part 1 - Some Kind Of Love<br>__[6/10]_

_~x~_

**November 1991**

"You are so nervous" Addison laughed as she watched Sam adjust his shirt in the living room mirror "You're going to have a great time y'know"

"I know, I know I just, it's taken me a month to get her to go out with me" he sighed.

"Sam I've seen the way she looks at you, trust me, she wants to be on this date tonight" Addison smiled "Take a breath before you give yourself an asthma attack"

"Bababa" Katie babbled from her playpen, she rolled over and giggled loudly.

"What do you think baby girl? Do you think Daddy looks handsome?" Addison smiled as she picked her up, resting her on her hip, she stood next to Sam and Katie reached out to touch his face "See, she thinks you look great"

"Thanks princess" Sam said giving Katie a kiss "You be a good girl for Mommy tonight, let her sleep"

"I've got a test to study for, I won't be sleeping" Addison sighed.

"Addie that test isn't until Monday, you've got the whole weekend to study" Sam smirked "Have a little wine, your favourite takeout and relax for once, you deserve it"

"And you deserve this" Addison smiled "I won't wait up" she teased.

"Shut up" Sam smirked "Ok, I should go, remember what I said, relax" he said kissing Addison's cheek.

"You too, have a good time" she smiled "And treat her right ok? I like her"

"Promise" he gave Katie one last kiss before heading out of the apartment.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight baby girl" Addison whispered, kissing Katie's temple gently.

~x~

"Thank you for coming tonight" Sam said with a small smile as he sat having dinner with Naomi "I know you were still pretty pissed at me about Katie…"

"I wasn't, I mean, I was a little, but not anymore, I love Katie and I love seeing you in Daddy mode" Naomi said with a laugh.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah it's, endearing" she smiled.

"Endearing huh?" Sam laughed softly "Well maybe, you'd like to spend a day with us, me and Katie I mean, we could take her to the park"

"Would Addison mind?"

"Of course she wouldn't, she was practically pushing me out the door" he laughed "She made me promise to treat you right"

"Oh" Naomi smiled "Well you can tell her I'm having a great time"

"Good" Sam smiled, reaching across the table to put his hand on hers "I'm glad, and you look, beautiful tonight"

"Thank you" Naomi said shyly, Sam lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently before they continued to eat.

~x~

"Are you sure you don't want me to ride home with you?" Sam asked as he stood outside of the restaurant with Naomi after dinner.

"You'll have to go away from your apartment and then back again" she said with a quiet laugh "It's a 15 minute cab journey, I'll be fine"

"Ok" he said with a small smile "Do you, want to do this again sometime?"

"You owe me a date in the park remember, with Katie" Naomi smiled.

"I'll call you then" Sam smiled, Naomi nodded a little, they stared at each other for a moment before Sam leaned in and kissed her gently, as she responded he pulled her a little closer and kissed her deeper "Goodnight Naomi" he whispered.

"Goodnight Sam" she whispered back, she climbed into the waiting cab and waved a little before they pulled away, Sam waved back before calling over his own cab, the smile not leaving his face.

~x~

Sam yawned as he walked into the apartment and through to the living room, smiling softly as he found Addison asleep on the sofa, he went into his bedroom and changed into his pyjamas before going back into the living room and carefully picking Addison up, taking her into her bedroom and lying her down in her bed.

"Mmm, Sam?" Addison mumbled tiredly.

"Hey, sshh, go back to sleep" he said softly as he covered her with her sheets "You fell asleep on the sofa"

"Did you have a good time?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes a little.

"Yeah, it was great" he smiled "We'll talk in the morning ok?"

"Did you kiss her?"

"Addie" Sam laughed.

"Well did you?"

"Yes, I did" he smirked "I'm sure she'll tell you all about it, now get some sleep, I'll be on Katie-watch tonight"

"Are you sure? You've been out…"

"I'm sure" he smiled, kissing her forehead gently "Night Addie" he said softly.

"Night Sam" Addison yawned before rolling over and almost instantly falling back to sleep, Sam picked up the baby monitor from the bedside table and took it with him into Katie's room to check on her briefly before going to his own room and going to sleep.

_[7/10] to follow…._


	7. Part 1, Chapter 7

**A/N: Glad you're all enjoying this fic, I'm loving reading your reviews :) Please keep that up :D Kelly xx**

* * *

><p><em>Part 1 - Some Kind Of Love<br>__[7/10]_

_~x~_

**December 1991**

"Derek, hi, sorry" Addison stuttered as she almost hit Derek with Katie's stroller outside of one of the college buildings.

"It's fine" Derek said with a small smile "So, this is her then"

"Yeah, this is Katie" she smiled "I had a paper to drop in so I brought her with me, Katie can you say hi to Derek? Say hello"

"Lolo" Katie giggled.

"Hello Katie" Derek said with a slight laugh, crouching down and shaking her hand a little "You're adorable"

"A little heartbreaker huh?" Addison smiled.

"Absolutely" he smiled as he stood up "Look uh, I'm sorry for, being an idiot and ignoring you, I can be stupid sometimes, I guess I was just, shocked"

"I'm trying to get through med school and raise a baby with my best friend, I get the shocked part" she laughed softly "Are you busy now? I was going to go and get some hot cocoa or something, I mean you don't have too I just thought…"

"I'd love too" Derek smiled "Let's go"

"Let's go" Addison smiled.

~x~

"Thank you" Addison smiled as Derek passed her a cup of cocoa, she took a sip and put it on the table "What did you get?"

"The same, cocoa's my winter drink" he said with a slight laugh "My Mom used to make it for us just in time for when we got home from school"

"You have brothers and sisters?"

"4 sisters, 2 older, 2 younger, and then I have Mark, we've been friends since 1st grade, he pretty much lived with us, he's like a brother" Derek smiled "My Mom is, she's pretty amazing, my Dad died when I was a kid so…"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Addison said sadly.

"Yeah" Derek said quietly "What about you? What's your story?"

"I have an older brother, Archer, he's a pain in the ass but I have to love him" she laughed softly "And my parents are, interesting" she said with a nod "I was raised by Nanny's mostly, that's why I only have a Nanny for Katie part time, for when me and Sam are both at school, I want her to be raised by us, not Rosie, as great as she is"

"Well you're doing a pretty great job at juggling it all, I don't know if I could do it, and Katie seems like a very happy little girl" Derek smiled.

"And very hungry probably" Addison said as Katie whined a little "Do you want your milk honeybee?"

"Mama" Katie babbled, reaching out to her, Addison opened the baby bag and pulled out a bottle warmer, she took out the bottle and shook it gently before passing it to Katie who instantly put it in her mouth.

"So you and Sam, you're not…you've never…"

"We're just friends" Addison smiled "We're best friends, we were lab partners in college and just clicked I guess, it was one drunken night that got out of hand, I would only regret it if it had ruined our friendship but it didn't, it made it stronger really, but we'll only ever be friends, he's dating Naomi now, did you know that?"

"I had heard something, isn't that weird, she's your friend…"

"It's nice" Addison smiled "Like I said, me and Sam are friends, I want him to be happy, we've talked about the whole dating thing and both agreed that as long as whoever we date is accepting of Katie and our responsibilities to her, then it's ok"

"So if I asked you out on a date, he wouldn't freak out on me" Derek said leaning forward a little.

"Um no, no he wouldn't" she said with a small smile "Are you, asking?"

"Would you say yes?"

"Yeah" Addison said quietly "I, I would"

"Friday night, there's an Italian place I've been meaning to try, join me, I'll come and get you at 7"

"Ok" Addison smiled "Well um, I live on Central Park West, the apartment building on 88th"

"Wow, fancy" Derek smirked.

"So I may take advantage of my trust fund a little but I'm not all bad" she said with a laugh.

"Be ready" he smiled.

"Oh, I will be"

~x~

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Addison said quickly as she paced the living room, slipped a pair of earrings in on Friday night.

"Addison, calm down" Sam said gently.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what am I doing Sam? I can't go out on a date! I'm a mother! I can't just go out on a date! Oh god I'm a horrible parent" she groaned.

"Are you saying I'm a horrible parent because I'm dating Naomi? Because she's going to be here anytime now"

"No, of course not" Addison sighed "I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out, I don't even remember the last time I went on a date, what if I smell too much like a Mom? Do I smell like baby? Smell me"

"I am not going to smell you" Sam laughed "Addie calm down, Derek is a good guy, you're going to have a great time"

Addison let out a whine and stormed into her room, Sam laughed and went to answer the door as he heard a knock.

"Hi" he smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey" Naomi said kissing is cheek "She's freaking out isn't she"

"She's stormed off to her room" he smirked "Go and talk to her, tell her she doesn't smell like baby and that she looks great because she won't pay any attention to me"

"I'm on it" Naomi laughed, she walked past him and through to Addison's bedroom "Addie?" she said quietly as she gently pushed the door open, letting out a quiet laugh as she found Addison sat on the edge of her bed with a pout on her face.

"I'm a wreck Naomi, Derek's going to think he's going out with a crazy person"

"It's only natural to be nervous honey, now come on, get up" Naomi said tugging her arm "You need to go out there and give Katie a hug because he's going to be here soon, believe me Addison, you look stunning"

"And I don't smell like baby sick or anything?"

Naomi leaned in and sniffed "You smell like Chanel perfume, now come on" she laughed, Addison checked herself in the mirror one more time before following Naomi out to the living room where Sam stood waiting with Katie, she squealed happily as she saw her mother and reached out to her.

"Hi Princess" Addison whispered, taking her into her arms "Now you be a good girl for Daddy and Naomi ok? Drink all of your milk and go right to sleep, Mommy will be home soon"

"Don't worry about a thing Addie, we'll be fine" Sam smiled "Have fun"

"Ok" Addison smiled, she let out a breath when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam said as he picked it up "Ok, tell him she'll be right down, thanks…Addie, he's here"

"Ok, ok, bye bye sweetheart" she kissed Katie's cheek gently "Mommy loves you"

"Say bye bye to Mommy Katie" Naomi smiled as she took Katie into her arms.

"Babaa" Katie waved.

"Bye honey" Addison whispered, Sam took Addison's hand and pulled her to the door of the apartment, he opened it and gently pushed her outside.

"We'll be just fine, have fun, I love you ok?" he smiled.

"Love you too" Addison smiled, she kissed his cheek before heading towards the elevator, Sam smiled and closed the door.

_[8/10] to follow…._


	8. Part 1, Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! Almost done with Part 1!**

* * *

><p><em>Part 1 - Some Kind Of Love<br>__[8/10]_

_~x~_

"So, tonight has been…" Derek said, trailing off a little as he walked with Addison back to her apartment building.

"Nice" she smiled "It's been, great, right?"

"It has" he smiled "Y'know I was a little nervous"

"You were?"

"Have you seen you?" he laughed "Addison you're the most beautiful woman in school"

"Don't be stupid" Addison blushed.

"You are" he said softly "You're beautiful Addie, and I never thought you'd ever agree to go out with me, I mean I'm pretty much a geek"

"No you're not" Addison laughed "And trust me, you should have seen me in high school, I played the clarinet, very badly I might add, in the marching band"

"You did huh?" Derek said with a slight laugh.

"Oh yeah, it was, horrifying" Addison smirked "I had these ugly glasses and braces, I was the tallest girl in my class and I was, socially awkward in every way"

"I was 110 pounds, played the sax, had afro hair and bad acne" Derek said as they stopped in front of her building.

"Well you definitely don't now" Addison said biting her bottom lip a little.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" she whispered, letting him put his hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna kiss you now ok?"

"Mmhmm" Addison nodded, he pushed her gently up against the side of the building and pressed his lips to hers, Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, they slowly pulled apart and she let out breath "Ok then" she whispered.

"I'm going to my Mom's for Christmas but, can I, call you?"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "I'd really like that"

"Have a great Christmas Addie" Derek smiled as he stepped back.

"You too Derek" Addison smiled, she kissed his cheek and headed into her building, the smile not leaving her face as she headed up to the apartment.

~x~

"Morning" Addison yawned as she walked into the living area where Sam and Naomi sat at the table eating breakfast, Katie sat in her high chair pushing mashed banana into her mouth.

"Morning" Sam and Naomi both smiled, Addison poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table next to Katie, kissing her temple gently before taking a piece of toast from the rack in the center of the table.

"How was she last night?" she asked "I checked on her when I got in and she was sound asleep"

"She was great, went straight to sleep after her bath" Naomi smiled "So, how was it? Tell me everything"

"It was, great" Addison smiled "Really great, he's going to his Mom's for Christmas but he's going to call me"

"And did he kiss you goodnight?" Naomi asked, Addison blushed a little and nodded "Oh Addie this is great, I knew you'd have a good time with him, see there was nothing to worry about"

"It was just one date, I'm not getting attached" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Why not?" Naomi smirked "I would…I um, I mean I am, attached to Sam, of course" she stuttered as Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nice save" he smirked, pecking her cheek gently.

"I guess we'll just see what happens" Addison shrugged "Katie was hungry and tired when she first met him, I need her to scope him out for me, right honey?" she smiled, tickling Katie's chin a little, Katie giggled and squirmed "You are so messy, I think Daddy can clean you up today"

"Of course you do" Sam smirked "Come on Katie, let's go and get you cleaned up and dressed" he stood and lifted Katie from her chair, holding her out in front of him, keeping her messy hands away from his body, Addison and Naomi both laughed and turned back to their breakfasts.

"So is he really as dreamy as he looks?" Naomi asked.

"Mmhmm" Addison nodded as she sipped her coffee "I thought my knees were going to give way when he kissed me, as corny as that sounds"

"We'll have to double date"

"We'll see Naomi, we'll see" Addison laughed.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Hi baby girl, Merry Christmas" Addison cooed as she scooped Katie up into her arms "I bet Santa has left you lots of presents under the tree"

"I had a peek, Miss Montgomery-Bennett you have been spoilt" Sam said as he walked into the room "Merry Christmas" he smiled, kissing Addison's cheek and then Katie's.

"I can't believe it's her first Christmas already" Addison said softly as she nuzzled Katie's hair.

"I know"

"Ok baby girl, I know you want breakfast" Addison said as Katie started to whimper and whine "Let's go and get you some nice warm milk" she held Katie close to her and they all headed into the living area.

"Go and sit down, I'll bring it over" Sam smiled "Do you want a coffee?"

"Tea, please" Addison smiled as she sat down, a few minutes later Sam handed her a warmed up bottle and put her tea on the coffee table, Addison cradled a sleep Katie in her arms and fed her the milk "That's better baby girl" she whispered.

"Addie are you sure you don't want to go to your parents today? We still have time…"

"I want to enjoy our daughters first Christmas Sam, not sit in my parents house listening to them go on and on about pointless things, watch them pretend to be one big happy family and have my mother pick at my clothes and my hair and everything else, I told them if they want to visit to come in the New Year or wait for Katie's birthday, ok?"

"Hey, I was just checking" he said with a slight laugh "Why don't I make us some french toast for breakfast? Then we'll open presents"

"Ok" Addison smiled, Sam kissed her temple gently and went over to the kitchen.

~x~

"Ok, now this is from Katie to you" Sam smiled as he passed a present to Addison.

"Thank you" Addison smiled, she took off the wrapping and opened the small box inside "Oh Sam, it's beautiful" she smiled, looking down at the locket inside, Mommy engraved on the front.

"Open it" he smiled, Addison opened the locket and smiled softly at the picture inside of herself and Katie hours after she was born.

"Thank you Sam, this is, I love it" she smiled, kissing his cheek gently.

"Well it's from Katie"

"Well thank you Katie girl" she smiled, reaching over to kiss the top of Katie's head as she sat playing with her new toys.

"Here" Sam said, taking the locket from the box, he put it around Addison's neck and fastened it.

"Thank you" Addison smiled "Now it's time for your present from Katie" she smiled, passing him a wrapped box, he took of the paper and opened the box, revealing a pair of silver cufflinks, the round face of it black with a white handprint on one and a white footprint on the other, 'Katie' written underneath "They're her actual prints" she smiled "Do you like them?"

"I love them Addie" he smiled "I really do, I can't wait to wear them"

"So did you get Naomi a present?" Addison asked.

"She dragged me shopping a couple of weeks ago and hinted at a bracelet she liked, I'll give it to her when she gets back from her parents, it'll be our 2 month anniversary by then"

"Aw, 2 month anniversary, aren't you smitten" Addison laughed "It's cute"

"You just wait until you're smitten with someone, Derek probably"

"We've been on one date Sam, and like I said before, Katie needs to approve of him like she approves of Naomi"

Sam rolled his eyes a little and Addison swatted his leg lightly.

"Mamama" Katie babbled, she crawled over to her and pulled herself up to her feet using Addison's leg.

"Katie girl, well done" Addison laughed "That's the first time she's pulled herself all the way up"

"You will be walking before you know it baby" Sam laughed, tickling Katie gently "Next christmas you'll be running around in the snow I think"

"So" Katie gurgled.

"Snow, that's right" Sam laughed, he held under her arms and raised her up in the air, Katie laughed and kicked her feet before Sam sat her on his lap "Merry Christmas Katherine" he whispered softly, kissing against her hair, Addison smiled and rested her head gently on Sam's shoulder.

_[9/10] to follow…._


	9. Part 1, Chapter 9

**A/N: Reviews would be lovely :)**

* * *

><p><em>Part 1 - Some Kind Of Love<br>__[9/10]_

_~x~_

**February 1992**

"Hey" Sam smiled as he opened the apartment door to Derek and Mark, giving them both 'man hugs' "Come on in"

"Wow" Mark muttered "This place looks like a palace compared to ours, Addison really is rich"

"Mark, don't" Derek glared.

"I'm just saying" Mark said defensively.

"Well don't" Derek glared again.

"Hey" Addison smiled as they walked in, she gave Mark a kiss on his cheek and Derek a peck on the lips, he wrapped and arm around her to kiss her again "Thank you for coming" she smiled.

"Thanks for inviting us" Derek smiled back before kissing her once more.

"You guys are nauseating" Mark smirked.

"Don't be jealous because you can't keep a woman for more than a day" Addison laughed.

"I'm not jealous in the slightest, I don't need to keep a woman for more than a day" Mark laughed.

"You're a pig" Naomi grumbled as she walked over with Katie in her arms "Now give the birthday girl a kiss"

"But she's got all the drool…" Mark said scrunching up his nose.

"Ignore Mark, I'll give you a huge birthday kiss Katie girl" Derek smiled as he took Katie into his arms and kissed her face all over making her laugh "You are getting so big, yes you are, you'll be running around in no time"

"Oh Shepherd please don't say things like that, Addison will start crying again" Sam laughed.

"Our baby is growing up Sam" Addison said swatting his arm "I'm sorry if that makes me a little emotional"

"A little?" he laughed.

"Oh shut up" she said hitting him again "Don't come running to me when it's you getting emotional"

"I'm just teasing Addie" Sam said, nudging her gently "I know it's, crazy that she's 1 now, it feels like yesterday we brought her home, she was in her car seat on the living room floor and we stared at her for at least half an hour, we couldn't quite believe she was really here, no we couldn't Princess" he cooed, kissing Katie's forehead "And look at you now, all big and growing teeth and trying to stand up all on your own, giving me and your Mommy heart attacks"

"Dada" Katie laughed, reaching out to him, Sam took her into his arms and danced her up and down a little, making her laugh and clap her hands together.

"And that will be Sam's Mom" Addison smiled as she heard a knock at the door.

"Oh god" Naomi muttered.

"She'll love you Nae, I've already put in a good word" Addison smirked before going to open the door "Marilyn" she beamed.

"Addie dear" Marilyn said, stepping inside and giving her a tight hug "Look at you, you look beautiful as always"

"Thank you" Addison smiled "And of course so do you, come on in"

"Now where is my grandbaby?" Marilyn said happily as she walked into the living area.

"Hey Mom" Sam smiled, giving her a one armed hug "Katie honey look, it's Grandma, are you going to give her a big kiss?"

Katie giggled and leaned over to Marilyn, kissing her cheek sloppily "Lolo" she laughed.

"Hello my sweet girl, I missed you so much" Marilyn sighed.

"You were here at New Year Mom" Sam smiled softly.

"I know, I know, it just feels like so much more than 2 months"

"I think Grandma needs a Katie hug" Sam smiled, passing Katie over to his Mom, Marilyn kissed her temple and held her closely.

"Now, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Marilyn asked.

"This is Mark, it's easier to ignore him" Addison smirked as she patted Mark's chest, he pouted a little at her and grumbled "And this is Derek my…"

"Boyfriend dear, yes, I know" Marilyn smiled "I hope you're treating my Addison right young man, she's like the daughter I never had and I will hurt you if you upset her"

"I'm, I'm treating her right Ma'am, I swear" Derek stuttered nervously.

"Call me Marilyn dear"

"Marilyn" he said with a nervous smile.

"And you must be Naomi" Marilyn smiled, turning to Naomi "It's nice to finally meet you, Sam has told me a lot about you, and Addison, she speaks very highly of you, I hope my son is behaving himself"

"He is" Naomi smiled shyly "It's nice to meet you too"

"Are your parents coming Addison?" Marilyn asked.

"They're invited but I highly doubt it" Addison sighed.

"Oh well that is a shame"

"Mom, you would've spent the whole time arguing with Bizzy" Sam smirked.

"No I would not, not on my grandbaby's birthday, I would never do that to my Katie even if your other grandmother has the most ridiculous views I've ever heard" Marilyn finished in a cooing voice at Katie "No I would not to that to you"

"I think I'd quite like to see that" Mark smirked.

"I'm sure you would" Addison laughed "It's certainly a show"

"Ok, let's get some drinks together and then we'll let this little one tear into a bunch of wrapping paper" Sam laughed, kissing Katie's hand.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Marilyn smiled.

~x~

"Can I help Addie?" Marilyn asked as she walked up to Addison in the kitchen where she stood preparing a salad for lunch.

"Can you put some of those bags of chips into bowls? I'm just going to put everything on the table and everyone can help themselves, I've probably bought to much but Mark is a pig so maybe I don't have to worry" Addison laughed.

"He seems like a very, interesting man" Marilyn smirked.

"He's a ladies man" Addison smirked back "But he's like a brother to Derek so, I kind of have to let him be around, and he's not that bad when you get to know him"

"I'm sure he's not dear" Marilyn smiled "And Derek, Derek is very nice Addison, you seem very happy with him"

"I am" Addison smiled "We got off to a rocky start but, we're good now, he's got a big family so he's great with Katie, she really likes him, I think Sam gets a little jealous sometimes" she laughed "I just have to reassure him that she's a Daddy's girl and always will be"

"Of course she will" Marilyn smiled "You and Sam have always been sensible when it comes to Katie and I trust that when the time comes for your or Sam to move on from this place and the set up you have, that you'll make the right decisions for her"

"We will" Addison smiled "We're her parents Marilyn, that will never change, we'll always do this together even if we live apart"

"I know dear" Marilyn said softly "You are great parents, really, don't let anybody ever tell you otherwise, especially not that mother of yours"

"You know I've never listened to Bizzy" Addison smirked "If I had listened to Bizzy I probably wouldn't have met Sam, I wouldn't have Katie and I wouldn't have, everyone else that's special in my life"

"I'm glad"

"What do you think of Naomi?"

"She's very, nervous" Marilyn said with a slight laugh "But she's lovely, and Sam looks at her with those puppy dog eyes of his so I know he cares about her"

"They're happy" Addison smiled "And we all get along really well, Derek, Sam and Mark can do all the guy stuff together and me and Naomi can go off and do girl stuff, it's really nice, Sam will always be my best friend but it's nice to get a female opinion on things, someone I can finally go shopping with"

"I'm glad dear" Marilyn laughed "Now come on, lets get this food out before they all start complaining of hunger"

_[10/10] to follow…._


	10. Part 1, Chapter 10

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Part 1! Part 2 is coming up next week, the first chapter is a little filler thing and then we enter Katie's teenage years & drama ensues! (From her parents of course :P) Reviews would be awesome :)**

* * *

><p><em>Part 1 - Some Kind Of Love<br>__[10/10]_

_~x~_

**December 1992**

"Mommy I cold" Katie sniffled as Addison lifted her out of Derek's car "Snow's cold"

"Yeah honey, the snow is cold" Addison said with a soft laugh, cuddling Katie close "But I'm sure the house is going to be really warm, you just cuddle me for now ok?"

"Ok" Katie said with a small smile, squeezing Addison's tightly, nuzzling her neck, Sam took the moment to take a picture of them, hearing the click Addison turned and glared at him.

"It was a good picture" Sam laughed "Tell her Nae"

"You looked cute Addie" Naomi smiled.

"Ok, now my Mom can be, judgmental" Derek said warily "And my sisters, it's a Shepherd woman thing but, it'll be ok, I mean Katie is a great distraction because she's so cute and…"

"Breathe honey" Addison laughed, giving him a gentle kiss "It's going to be fine"

"Come on Shepherd, let's go" Sam said patting his back gently, they all walked up to the house and Derek let himself in, announcing his arrival a flock of Shepherd women and kids entered the hall and all happily greeted him.

"Ok, ok" Derek said loudly over the noise "Let me do introductions…guys this is my Mom, Carolyn, and my sisters, Kathleen, Nancy, Rachel and Amy"

"Amelia" the teenage brunette frowned.

"Amelia" he smirked "Mom, girls, this is Naomi Farrel, Sam Bennett, my beautiful girlfriend Addie" he smiled "And her daughter Katie"

"Me is 2" Katie smiled shyly.

"You're almost 2 baby girl" Sam laughed softly "In 2 more months you'll be 2"

"Daddy's big girl" Katie beamed.

"Daddy's very big girl" Sam smiled, kissing her cheek gently, Katie giggled and wiped her cheek.

"So Katie is, your daughter" Nancy said pointing between Sam and Addison.

"Did you tell them nothing Derek?" Addison muttered.

"I told them about Katie I just, didn't mention that her Dad is our best friend" he said sheepishly.

"Thanks man" Sam smirked.

"What's the big deal?" Rachel shrugged "Hi, it's nice to meet you" she said shaking Addison's hand "Derek has told us a lot about you, or not, who knows" she laughed.

"Well he's told me a lot about all of you" Addison smiled "Katie are you going to say hello to Derek's sisters?"

"Um….." she said thoughtfully, biting her bottom lip a little "Yes" she nodded, making everyone laugh a little "Hello Dek's sisters" she grinned.

"Hi Katie, it's nice to meet you" Rachel said with a soft laugh.

"Dek where's Marky?" Katie asked.

"He'll be here later sweetie" Derek smiled "We all know Mark is your favourite person in the world right now"

"Typical Mark charming every girl in existence, even the 2 year olds" Kathleen laughed.

"She only likes him because he always slips her candy" Naomi chuckled lightly.

"And usually right before bed so she won't sleep" Addison sighed "You are trouble when you spend time with Mark little miss"

"Sorry Mommy" Katie giggled "But I love Marky"

"I know you do" Addison laughed softly.

"Mom, are you going to say hello?" Derek prompted his mother.

"Hello" Carolyn said simply "I have to finish preparing the dinner" she turned abruptly and walked into the kitchen.

"Just ignore her" Nancy said, rolling her eyes "Derek's the golden child, nobody will ever be good enough for him"

"Thank you Nancy, that is so helpful" Derek glared "I'm sorry Addie"

"Don't apologise" Addison said with a soft laugh "I already told you, mothers tend not to like me"

"My Mom likes you" Sam shrugged.

"You are not helping either" Naomi glared, Addison couldn't help but roll her eyes.

~x~

"Oh, hi" Addison stuttered as she walked into the kitchen late that night to find Carolyn sitting at the table "Katie's having trouble sleeping" she said adjusting a sleepy Katie in her arms "I was going to make her some warm milk if, that's ok"

"You sit down dear, I'll do it" Carolyn said with a small smile, taking the sippy cup from Addison's hand.

"Thank you" Addison smiled as she took a seat, Katie yawned and snuggled against her "Carolyn's going to make you some warm milk sweetie, isn't that nice?"

"Mmhmm" Katie nodded "Mommy have some too?"

"No honey, Mommy's ok" Addison smiled, a few minutes later Carolyn returned to the table, handing Katie her sippy cup.

"Thank you" Katie smiled before plugging her mouth with the sippy cup and instantly drinking the milk.

"That's quite alright sweetheart" Carolyn smiled as she sat down "She has lovely manners, she seems very smart for her age"

"Yeah" Addison said with a small smile "She's always been a little ahead, I don't really know why" she laughed softly.

"Well Derek tells me you're top in your class, she obviously gets it from you"

"I guess so" Addison said quietly "She's a lot like Sam though, she's a real Daddy's girl, and she loves Derek too"

"I can see that" Carolyn nodded.

"You don't like me very much" Addison said tentatively "I understand why, I mean, my own mother doesn't really like me" she laughed softly "She doesn't, understand me, she doesn't understand why I had Katie, she loves her but, she doesn't get it, but I, I love your son, I didn't think anyone would ever be interested in me again after Katie, but, he was, he is, and he's great, for me and her, and I hope, I hope one day you'll learn to like me too"

"Dear it's not that I don't like you" Carolyn said gently "I'm just, very protective of Derek, I guess it's because he is so much like his father, you seem like a nice girl and you're a good mother, your family situation, it's just not something I'm used to seeing"

"I didn't really have a family like yours, I always wanted one, always, but my father was always working, or saying he was working and doing something else entirely, my mother went to dinners and events and left me and my brother with a Nanny, I don't call them Mom and Dad, I haven't since I was 6 and my Mom informed me very strongly to call her Bizzy like everyone else, I was too old to call her Mommy, and then I went to college and met Sam, and we became best friends almost instantly, I met his Mom and, she became like my Mom, she did all the Mom things that you do, and when me and Sam had that, very stupid night, and I got pregnant, I couldn't not have her, she was my chance at a family, even if it isn't, conventional" Addison let out a breath and rubbed Katie's back a little "Oh god" she mumbled "I'm sorry, I just completely rambled on about myself didn't I, I'm sorry"

"It's ok Addison" Carolyn smiled gently "I'm glad you did"

"You, are?"

"I guess I can, understand you more now" she smiled softly "I can see why Derek is so fond of you"

"You raised a good man" Addison said quietly "2 good men really, even if Mark can be, well, Mark" she laughed.

"Yes well Mark is one of a kind" Carolyn laughed quietly "Sam seems like a very nice man too, very polite"

"Well that's all down to Marilyn, you'd like her, she's like you, strong, opinionated but, very kind and loving"

"Thank you dear" Carolyn smiled "Well, I think if Derek has it his way our families will be seeing a lot of each other in the future"

"Do you think so?" Addison asked nervously.

"Definitely, I've never seen him so happy, just make sure it stays that way"

"I will" Addison smiled, cuddling Katie closer.

"Hey" Derek mumbled tiredly as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly "I woke up and you were gone"

"Katie wouldn't settle, unlike you she can't just close her eyes and start snoring" Addison smirked.

"Sorry honey" Derek said with a soft laugh, kissing the top of her head "Is everything, ok down here?" he asked tentatively.

"Everything is just fine dear" Carolyn smiled softly "I'm going to get some sleep, tomorrow will be an early morning I'm sure"

"Night Mom" Derek smiled, kissing her cheek gently.

"Goodnight" she smiled "And goodnight to you Addison, Katie"

"Night night" Katie waved tiredly, Carolyn smiled before heading up to her room.

"Is everything really ok?" Derek asked worriedly as he sat down.

"Yeah" Addison smiled softly "Everything is great, your Mom, she's really great"

"Yeah?"

"Yes" she laughed quietly "Ok honeybee, you think you can sleep now?"

"Me sleep with Mommy?" Katie sniffled, Addison sighed a little.

"It's ok with me" Derek said softly.

"Just for tonight" Addison said, stroking Katie's cheek gently.

"Thank you Mommy" Katie giggled, Addison smirked a little and they all headed upstairs to get some sleep before a busy christmas day.

_Part 2 – It Comes And Goes in Waves [1/10] to follow…._


	11. Part 2, Chapter 1

**A/N: This first part of Part 2 is just a little filler, the next chapter skips again to 2004! And then it gets more interesting (I hope!) Please review!**

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 – It Comes And Goes In Waves<br>__[1/10]_

_~x~_

**April 1998**

"Have I got a baby sister yet?" Katie asked as she walked out of school and over to Addison.

"No honey, not yet" Addison said with a soft laugh "Naomi isn't supposed to have the baby for a few weeks yet remember?"

"Ok" Katie sighed "It's taking a long time Mom"

"Having a baby does Katie" Addison laughed as they walked home "It won't be long now, and I promise you will be told right away"

"Even if I'm sleeping?"

"Even then"

"Even if I'm at school?"

"Absolutely" Addison smiled "Wherever you are I will make sure you are told ok?"

"Ok" Katie smiled "Mom I want to choose something for the baby, something special from me"

"That's a great idea honey" Addison smiled softly "We'll go shopping on Saturday ok? We'll pick something really special"

"Ok" Kate beamed "Mom do you think…do you think maybe you and Derek will have a baby one day?"

"I don't know sweetie, maybe, you're more than enough for me to handle right now my cheeky money" she tickled Katie and grinned as he daughter laughed, Katie held her mothers hand, chatting away constantly as they walked home together.

~x~

**2 weeks later.**

"Mmm, hello?" Addison mumbled tiredly into her phone.

"Addie it's me" Sam said, slightly panicked.

"Hey" she yawned "What's up?

"Naomi's in labour, we, we just got to the hospital and she's, she's already 8 centimeters and, and…"

"Sam" Addison said firmly as she sat up "Sam breathe, it's ok, breathe" she felt Derek stir beside her as she listened to Sam take in a deep breath of his inhaler.

"What's going on?" Derek mumbled tiredly, he sat up and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Naomi's in labour" Addison smiled "Sam's freaking out"

"I am not freaking out" Sam said defensively.

"Yes you are" she laughed "But honey it's ok, you know the drill, just go back to Naomi and hold her hand and let her scream everything under the sun at you and then your new gorgeous little girl will be here"

"Ok" he breathed out "Can you, can you come down here? Please she's freaking out too and I'm going crazy…"

"Ok, ok, I'll be right there" Addison said with a slight laugh "See you soon"

"You're going down there?" Derek asked as she put her phone down and slipped out of the bed "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, no you stay here and watch Katie, it could be hours yet" she said as she kissed him gently "Do you mind? Is that it? Cuz I can call him back…"

"Of course I don't mind" he laughed softly "Our best friends are having a baby, you better get there before Sam gives himself an asthma attack"

"Oh god, let's hope not" Addison laughed "If Katie wakes up tell her I love her, I'll let you know what's going on later, she's going to want to come and see them"

"Ok" he smiled "Send them my love"

"I will" she smiled, kissing him again "I love you"

"Love you too" Derek smiled, he watched Addison leave before falling back to sleep.

~x~

"Derek" Katie said as she shook him awake "Derek wake up"

"Mmm, hey Katie" he mumbled tiredly, looking over at the clock.

"Where's Mom?"

"Guess" Derek smiled as he sat up and pulled her onto his lap.

"Erm, working? Is she working again?"

"Nope, she's not working" Derek laughed softly "She is at the hospital though, with Naomi and your Dad"

"Why?" she frowned "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong" he said softly "You have a new baby sister"

"I do? She's here?" Katie exclaimed happily "Well we've gotta go! I have to meet her!"

"Hold your horses honey" Derek laughed "You and me are going to get washed and dressed, have some breakfast, and then go and pick up some of Naomi's favourite pastries from the bakery near the hospital and _then_ we can see the baby"

"Derek?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"What's it like having a baby sister? Cuz you have 2"

"It's really, interesting" Derek said with a soft laugh "You're going to love it Katie, now go on, go and get dressed so we can see her"

"Going!" Katie grinned, skipping off to her room.

~x~

"Ok honey I'm going to take you in now" Addison said softly as she crouched down in front of Katie outside of Naomi's hospital room "Your Dad and Derek are gonna give us some time, just us girls"

"Ok" Katie smiled "Come on Mom I wanna meet her!"

"Come on then" Addison whispered, taking Katie's hand and leading her into the room.

"Hey sweetie" Naomi smiled tiredly "Come on over"

Katie skipped over and Addison lifted her to perch on the edge of the bed.

"Katie, this is Maya" Naomi smiled "Maya this is your big sister Katie"

"Hi Maya" Katie whispered "She's so small"

"You were that small once" Addison smiled "You were a little smaller actually"

"And she's going to grow up into a beautiful big girl like you" Naomi smiled "I bet you're going to be her favourite person in the whole world, her big sister"

"Yeah" Katie smiled "I'll be a good big sister"

"I know sweetie" Naomi said softly.

"Mom can I give Naomi the presents for Maya now?" Katie asked.

"Sure you can honey" Addison smiled, passing Katie the gift bag in her hand.

"Can you take Maya Addie?" Naomi asked.

"Sure" Addison smiled, taking Maya into her arms, instinctively rocking her gently.

"I picked them out all by myself" Katie smiled as she passed the gift bag to Naomi "Mom just got the right sizes"

"Thank you sweetheart" Naomi smiled, she took out the present wrapped in tissue paper and unwrapped it, taking out the little pink dress with a white bow around the middle and a pair of tiny white booties "Oh Katie it's beautiful, I think this should be her going home outfit don't you?"

"Yeah" Katie smiled "So you really like it?"

"I love it honey" Naomi said softly.

"We got something else too didn't we Mom, did you bring it?"

"I did" Addison smiled, holding Maya in one arm to get the small box from her bag, passing it straight to Naomi "I thought it would be nice for the girls to have something they can keep forever, so I chose these little lockets, one says Big Sister for Katie, and the other says Little Sister, for Maya, and once we have one we can put a picture of them both inside"

"That's such a great idea" Naomi smiled, tears coming to her eyes "I don't mean to cry but it's the hormones"

"I know honey" Addison said with a soft laugh "I'm so proud of you, you're going to be an amazing Mom"

"I hope so" Naomi sighed "I'm scared"

"I'm still scared all the time and Katie's 7 now" Addison laughed softly "You're great with Katie, you'll be great with Maya"

"Can I hold her?" Katie asked "I'll be really careful I swear"

"Let me just get your Dad ok? He won't want to miss his big girl holding his little girl" Addison smiled, she put Maya in Naomi's arms and left the room to find Sam and Derek, returning with them a minute later.

"So, what do you think Katie?" Derek asked "You like your new baby sister?"

"She's beautiful" Katie beamed "I wanna hold her now"

"Sit in the chair sweetheart" Addison smiled, helping Katie to her feet, Katie sat in the chair next to the bed and Sam took Maya from Naomi, he reached down carefully put Maya in Katie's arms, he took a pillow and put it under Katie's arm to help support her.

"Hi Maya" Katie whispered "I'm your big sister, even though we don't live together I'm gonna see you _all_ the time, Daddy promised and Daddy _always_ keeps his promises"

"And you have the best big sister in the world Maya" Sam said softly as he knelt beside them, his hand on Katie's back and his other stroking Maya's small tufts of hair, Addison took out her camera and took a picture.

"Mommy! I wasn't ready!" Katie exasperated.

"Sorry, I'm sorry" Addison laughed "Ok, after 3 I want your best smile, one, two, three" Katie grinned at the camera as Addison took a picture "Beautiful" she smiled.

"Hey, you ok?" Derek asked Naomi quietly as she watched Sam talking to Katie, Addison taking a ridiculous amount of photos.

"Yeah" she breathed out "I'm, tired, mostly happy but, tired too"

"Do you want us to leave you for a while?"

"No" she smiled "I want you all right here with me"

Derek smiled and squeezed her hand gently before joining her in watching their family.

_[2/10] to follow…._


	12. Part 2, Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok we're in the 'universe' where this Part of the story will be set, the next few chapters will cover a lot of "main events" in the adults lives so to speak but I felt it best to do it this way so the actual point of the fic as a whole comes a lot quicker and is the focus rather than these "events" being the focus (there is sense to my madness, at least to me, haha!) **

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, they really make my day :) **

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 – It Comes And Goes In Waves<br>__[2/10]_

_~x~_

**March 2004**

"Hey" Addison smiled as she walked into the staff gym at Mount Sinai Hospital where Sam was hitting at the punching bag "I brought you some lunch"

"I'm not hungry" he panted as he continued to hit the bag.

"Well you need to drink some water before you give yourself an asthma attack, come and sit down" she said, patting the space next to her on the bench, Sam sighed heavily and moved to sit next to her, Addison passed him a bottle of water and he gulped back half of it "What's going on with you Sam? You've been stressed out for weeks, you snapped at a nurse today and you never do that"

"I'm fine I'm just, I'm tired" he sighed, running his towel over his face "It's been pretty full on lately, we're an attending down right now and I'm picking up all the extra work"

"You're not the only attending in cardio Sam, you don't have to do all of this, you should be at home"

"Home is more hard work than surgery" he said with a sad laugh.

"Maya?"

"Maya is the angel she always has been, me and Naomi we've, we've been having some problems"

"She hasn't said anything to me" Addison said quietly "What kind of problems? Are you fighting a lot?"

"We're barely talking to each other, fighting isn't even an option anymore, I don't, I don't remember the last time we had a civil conversation, she says I work too much which I know is true but, when I'm at home I can't do anything right, she won't even let me touch her anymore and I don't mean just sex I mean, actually touch"

"How about, I suggest Maya and Katie have a sleepover this weekend and you cook Naomi her favourite meal and, talk, just talk, you can get past this, you're Sam and Naomi"

"We haven't been Sam and Naomi in a long time" he said sadly "Thanks for lunch Addie, I need to go and shower before my next surgery" he took the sandwich from Addison and left the gym, Addison let out a heavy sigh and rested her head back against the wall.

~x~

"Hey, I'm home" Derek called out as he walked into the apartment.

"Derek!" Maya beamed, skipping over to him and hugging his legs.

"Hey M" Derek smiled, picking her up to hug her "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Katie are having a girly sleepover, she's gonna do my hair and paint my nails and stuff"

"Sounds fun" Derek smiled, kissing her forehead and putting her to her feet.

"Hi Der" Katie yawned from where she sat on the sofa.

"Hi sweetheart" he smiled, he stepped into the kitchen where Addison was stirring sugar into his coffee "Thanks" he said as he accepted it "I didn't know Maya was coming over tonight"

"Yeah I, Sam and Naomi they're having some, problems" she said quietly "I just thought if they had the night off, they could talk and…."

"You could fix everyone's problems" Derek mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Addison frowned "They're our best friends Derek, and if anything I don't want Maya or Katie to be caught in the middle of them fighting, or us fighting for that matter so if you're going to be like this again, like everything is my fault, then can you go and do it somewhere else please?"

"I have paperwork to do" Derek said simply before going off to his desk in their bedroom, Addison let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand over her face.

~x~

"Do you like the chicken?" Sam asked as he sat with Naomi at their dining table.

"Yeah, it's good" she nodded before taking a sip of her wine.

"How was work today?"

"One of my patients is pregnant, 4th round of IVF"

"Wow, that's great" Sam smiled "We should raise a glass to that" Naomi smiled a little and brought her glass to tap against his.

"Maya has a gymnastics meet next weekend, do you think you can make it? You missed the last one"

"I'll make it" he nodded "I never _want_ to miss these things Naomi"

"I know that" Naomi sighed heavily "I know"

"We can't go on like this" Sam said quietly "None of us deserve this, I love you Nae but, I don't think we know each other anymore, not like we did, I'll fight for us, I'll do whatever it takes but you have to want it too, you have to want us, do you want us Naomi? Because I don't think you do, it's like, it's like there's nothing between us anymore and I don't know what I did…"

"You didn't do anything" she said quietly "You didn't Sam you, you are a great man and I love you, I do love you, you're the father of my child, you have given me so much and I know, I wouldn't be where I am today without your support but, when I look at you, I don't see my husband anymore, I don't see the man I'm in love with I just see, a friend"

"So that's it? We're just, we're just giving up, no, no fight? Just, just an end"

"If we don't end now we'll just end up resenting each other" she whispered "We'll make each other even more miserable and, and Maya, I don't want her to see us hating each other, if we end now at least, at least we can still be friends, can't we?"

"No custody battle" he said firmly "That is the one thing we can't have, we work this out together we don't, we don't fight over her"

"We don't fight over her" she agreed "Sam I'm so sorry, I tried…"

"Yeah" he said sadly "I'm sorry too, I'm gonna, I'm gonna stay in Katie's room tonight, we should call our lawyer, in the morning, and we tell Maya together I, I'm going to bed, I, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Naomi said quietly, Sam picked up his plate still with some food on and dumped it into the sink before going into the bedroom to change and then going to Katie's to fall into an unsettled sleep.

_[3/10] to follow…._


	13. Part 2, Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews so far! Again I'll remind you that these next few chapters skip time and cover a lot of changes, you just need to use your imagination for the parts in between! Lots of love xxx **

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 – It Comes And Goes In Waves<br>__[3/10]_

_~x~_

"Hi sweetheart" Addison said tiredly as Katie walked out of her room late that night "What are you doing up?"

"I'm thirsty" Katie replied as she went into the kitchen "What are you doing up?"

"I have a little paperwork to do, I'm almost done, have you had a good night with Maya?"

"Mmhmm" Katie nodded, she poured herself some juice and came to sit on the sofa next to Addison "Mom, Dad and Naomi are getting a divorce aren't they"

"Why would you say that?" Addison asked quietly, stroking Katie's hair gently.

"Things haven't been, the same there in a while, it's pretty obvious that there's something wrong even if they're not yelling at each other and Maya she, she knows Mom, she's not stupid, divorce isn't exactly unheard of nowadays, she has friends at school who come from divorced parents, she knows something's wrong and so do I"

"Oh honey" Addison sighed, pulling Katie into her arms "I don't know what's going to happen with your Dad and Naomi, but if they do get a divorce I promise we'll all try our hardest to stay a family, Naomi is still my best friend, she will still love you just the same"

"I just feel helpless" Katie mumbled "If they, if they do get a divorce then, then I can deal with that, I'm 13, I'm not a kid, you think I am but I'm not, but Maya she's 6 Mom, she's going to be really upset…."

"And as her big sister you are going to be there" Addison said softly "You can give her your best hugs and tell her how much we all love her, she'll listen to you, you're her hero Katie" she laughed quietly "But honey you have to promise me that you'll talk to someone, me or Derek, your Dad or Naomi, a teacher, Mark, somebody, don't keep any of your worries inside ok? Can you promise me that?"

"I promise" Katie sighed, cuddling Addison tightly "I love you Mom"

"I love you too baby girl" Addison smiled, kissing the top of her head "I can't believe you're a teenager already" she laughed softly "I don't know if I like it all that much"

"I'm still me Mom" Katie laughed "Age is just a number and Grandma Marilyn says I'm wise beyond my years anyway just like she was"

"You are so much like her" Addison laughed, stroking Katie's cheek "You need to sleep, it's late, go on, back to bed"

"Ok" Katie yawned "You need to sleep too Mom"

"I will soon" Addison smiled, she kissed Katie's forehead and watched her go back to her room before sinking back into the sofa and sighing heavily.

~x~

"I brought wine" Addison said, holding up a bottle of wine as Naomi let her into her house the next evening.

"Hey" Naomi said with a sigh "Come in" she took the bottle of wine and they went into the kitchen, both silent until they had a glass of wine in their hands "So I guess you spoke to Sam today"

"I saw him at work" Addison said quietly "This is really what you want?"

"It's what's best" Naomi sighed "We're going to wait to tell Maya, until after her gymnastics meet next weekend, it's going to be hard and I'd rather she get that out of the way first, if you want Katie to know…"

"Sam's going to tell her in a few days, but she's not stupid Naomi, she knows something's wrong, and so does Maya"

"I didn't want it to be like this"

"Nobody ever does honey" Addison said with a soft laugh "I just need you to know, and I said this to Sam, if I'm taking any side in this it's with the girls, Maya is like another daughter to me and I know Katie thinks of you as her second Mom, I will be there for you and Sam but, primarily I'm there for them"

"I think that's best, Maya will want to talk to Katie but I don't want that pressure on her, she's just a kid herself even though she thinks she's 25" Naomi laughed quietly "Just do what you have to do"

"I've offered Sam the guest room for a while, until he finds himself somewhere, I told him I'd tell you"

"Ok" Naomi nodded "Ok that's, ok"

"I'm sorry Naomi, that it turned out like this"

"Me too" Naomi whispered, tears coming to her eyes, Addison put down her glass of wine and wrapped her arms around her friend, holding her tightly as she cried.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Baby girl, will you come out here for a second" Sam said quietly as he knocked on the open door of Maya's bedroom, she followed him into the living room and he sat her on his lap, Naomi sitting next to them.

"Honey, you know we love you very much don't you?" Naomi said quietly.

"Yeah" Maya nodded "I love you too Mommy"

"I know" Naomi said softly "Maya, me and your Dad, we're going to get a divorce, which means…"

"You won't be married anymore" Maya said sadly "You don't love each other anymore"

"We love each other because we share you" Sam said quietly "And we will always be friends because of you, but it's better for us all if we live separately, I'm going to stay with Addison, Derek and Katie until I find my own place and I will still see you all the time"

"But why can't you just stay here?" Maya said tearfully "Stay here and you, you'll be ok, you'll be ok cuz you're my Mommy and Daddy and you're supposed to be together…"

"We're sorry baby girl" Sam said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks "I wish you didn't have to get hurt in all this, I really do, but we'll still be a family ok? It'll be a little different but we're still your Mom and Dad"

"But when will I see you?" she sniffled.

"You're going to stay with your Dad on weekends and he'll come and pick you up from school once or twice in the week" Naomi said with a small smile "And you can call him whenever you want"

"Will Katie still come and stay here? Even though Daddy doesn't live here anymore"

"Katie is always welcome sweetheart" Naomi smiled, kissing Maya's forehead "We love you so much"

"I know" Maya mumbled, cuddling into Sam "I wish you didn't have to go Daddy"

"I know baby girl" he whispered, kissing against her hair "If you have any questions, anything you want to talk about, you can talk to us or Addie, or Katie, just make sure you talk to someone if you feel sad, ok?"

"Ok" she sniffled "Can I go back to my room and play now?"

"Sure" he nodded, he wiped more tears away from her cheeks and she slipped off his lap, heading back to her room, Naomi and Sam both sank back into the sofa with a sigh.

_[4/10] to follow…._


	14. Part 2, Chapter 4

**A/N: Time jumps galore! Think I'm covering about 2 years in 4 chapters haha, they will slow down soon! :) Reviews would be great! And if you haven't yet please check out my other Addisam fanfic 'Even If The Skies Get Rough' :)**

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 – It Comes And Goes In Waves<br>__[4/10]_

_~x~_

**June 2004**

"Mom!" Katie grinned as she ran out of the dressing rooms of her schools auditorium still dressed as Dorothy from 'The Wizard Of Oz'.

"There's my star" Addison laughed softly, hugging Katie tightly "You were, amazing, incredible, I had, I had no idea you could do all of that, I knew you were good but, that was Broadway standard"

"Mom it's my 8th Grade school musical, it was not Broadway standard" Katie smirked.

"To me it was" Addison smiled as she kissed her forehead.

"And to me" Sam smiled as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Dad!" Katie squealed "Put me down! I'm 13 not 3!"

"You were fantastic baby girl" he laughed as he put her to her feet "Wasn't she Maya?"

"You was the bestest" Maya grinned as she hugged Katie around the waist "Mommy is coming to see you tomorrow night cuz of work"

"I know M, she already called" Katie smiled "Thank you for coming, Dad's going to treat us to a burger and ice cream now aren't you Dad?" she smiled hopefully.

"Ok" he smirked "Just because you were so amazing tonight"

"I wasn't that good" Katie blushed "I tripped once and messed up a line…"

"Well nobody noticed honey" Addison smiled "Everyone is very impressed and so so proud of you"

"Is Derek here?" Katie asked, going up onto her toes to have a look around the busy room.

"Sorry Katie, he had a last minute surgery" Addison said sadly.

"Yeah, right" Katie said with a sad laugh "Just like he did when I had my piano recital last month and on my birthday and on your anniversary…"

"He's really sorry" Addison sighed "I know he is"

"Maybe he can try and get here tomorrow" Katie sighed heavily "I should go and change before Miss Harrison goes crazy about my costume, I'll be 10 minutes"

"Ok baby girl, we'll be right out here" Sam smiled.

"Can I come?" Maya asked.

"Sure" Katie smiled, holding out her hand, Maya took it and skipped along with her sister into the dressing room.

"Derek didn't even tell you about the surgery did he" Sam said knowingly.

"It was an emergency, it's his job" Addison said simply.

"And there are plenty of other neurosurgeons that could've done it"

"Sam" Addison glared "Not tonight ok? Let's just enjoy this night with our daughter, she did something so amazing and we need to celebrate that"

"Ok" he sighed, squeezing her hand gently "I just don't like to see you or Katie upset"

"I'm fine Sam" Addison sighed, Sam merely nodded and they stood together in silence as they waited for Katie and Maya to return.

~x~

"Derek?" Addison mumbled tiredly as she felt the other side of the bed sink in the early hours of the morning.

"Sshh, go back to sleep" he whispered as he lay down.

"How was the surgery?"

"It went well"

"Katie was amazing in the musical, just in case you were wondering" she sighed as she kept her back turned to him.

"Oh, that was tonight?"

"Yes it was tonight" Addison snapped "You've known about it for months, I put it in every diary you own, I reminded you before work, you better hope you can get a seat tomorrow night"

"I couldn't say no to the surgery…"

"Yes you could" she said with a sad laugh "I turned down a surgery, so did Sam, because there are other doctors in that hospital that could do the job just as well, sometimes you have to make sacrifices Derek or at least give us a little warning before you don't show up, I know she's not really your daughter…"

"Don't say that like I don't care about her" Derek snapped.

"Well then start showing up Derek!" she exclaimed "I can cope with you missing our anniversary, I don't like it but I can cope but she, she's 13 and she shouldn't have to cope with you missing her birthday and her piano recitals and her first lead role doing something she really loves and wants you to be proud of, you say you care but when was the last time you showed it?"

"I'm not doing this tonight, we're both tired and…"

"This is not about being tired" she snapped.

"Well I'm tired and if I have to sleep on the sofa then so be it" Derek said as he stood and took a blanket from the closet.

"That's it Derek, walk away, it's what you do best!" Addison called out after him, as the door closed behind him she began to cry quietly into her pillow before she fell to sleep.

~x~

**August 2004.**

"Hey" Sam said quietly as he walked into the living room "Is Derek not home yet?"

"No" Addison sniffled, quickly trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"When was the last time you saw him Addie?" Sam sighed, sitting down next to her.

"2, 2 days ago, I think" Addison stuttered "We're both busy, it's, it's fine"

"It's not fine anymore" he said quietly "This has been going on for months, I'm worried about you Addison, and I'm getting sick and tired of finding you upset, if this continues then I'm going to say something to him"

"No, don't" Addison said quickly "Please don't Sam, he's your friend too"

"But you're my best friend and the mother of my child, this affects her too, she's not stupid, she knows something's wrong, she keeps getting let down him just like you"

"I can't give up on my marriage" she whispered.

"I'm not saying give up, I'm saying, you need to fight for it, it was too late for me and Naomi but that doesn't mean it's too late for you and Derek, you just have to fight"

"I'm so scared" she whimpered "I don't want this to happen, we're, we're all supposed to be happy"

"Sshh we will be, we will" Sam said softly as he hugged her tightly "Sometimes people hit rough patches, but things will be ok, no matter what happens, you know I'll never leave you right?"

"I know" she sniffled, burying her face against him "You're the best friend I ever had"

"You too" he smiled as he kissed the top of her head "Even better than Peter Thompson from the first grade and I loved that guy, he shared his candy with me"

"I have candy too, Jolly Ranchers, you love those" she stood and took the bag of hard candies from the kitchen cupboard, sitting back down next to him and opening the bag "Don't take all the apple flavour, they're my favourite"

"Well they're my favourite too" he smirked as he took an apply candy and popped it into his mouth "I guess I can share"

"Good" Addison laughed as she too ate a apply flavour candy "Thank you Sam, for being here"

"I'll always be here when you need me" he smiled "Like I said, you're my best friend, the best ever"

Addison kissed his cheek before cuddling back into him and letting out a heavy sigh.

_[5/10] to follow…._


	15. Part 2, Chapter 5

_Part 2 – It Comes And Goes In Waves  
><em>_[5/10]_

_~x~_

**September 2004**

"Turn around, turn around, turn around" Katie whispered quickly as she walked out of the apartment, almost bumping into Sam.

"What the…"

"Get into the elevator and I'll explain" she sighed, pushing him down the hall and pressing the button for the elevator, as it opened she pushed him inside.

"Katie" Sam sighed "I've been at work for 24 hours…"

"Mom and Derek are getting a divorce" she blurted quickly.

"Don't be silly" Sam said with a slight laugh "I'm sure that's not the case, they're just going through some stuff…."

"Derek said, and I quote, Richard Webber offered me a job in Seattle, and I'm taking it, then Mom started crying and they were yelling and they definitely said divorce more than once, this is it Dad, he's leaving" she sighed "I snuck out because I just, didn't want to listen to it anymore, at least with you and Naomi I didn't have to hear it"

"Oh baby girl, I'm sorry" Sam whispered, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head "I'm sorry we've all made such a mess of this and you've been all caught up in it"

"I know" she mumbled against him "I don't want him to leave Dad"

"He'll never leave you baby girl" Sam said softly "You are like a daughter to him, just like you're a daughter to Naomi, she's always been there for you and he will be too, things just, won't be easy at first"

"I guess" she sighed "Can we go and get something to eat?"

"Sure, whatever you want" Sam smiled "Do you have your cell? Your Mom will worry if she finds your room empty…"

"I left a note and told her to call me"

"Ok" he nodded "Where shall we eat?"

"Somewhere with ice cream" she laughed softly, Sam squeezed her hand as they stood in silence.

~x~

"Katie…" Addison started as she opened Katie's bedroom door, seeing the empty room she sighed heavily before picking up the note on her bed, she read it and then took it out to Derek who was pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"I can't listen to you guys fight anymore, either get a divorce or shut the hell up, call me when you've finally stopped this" he read "She heard it all"

"We were yelling, of course she did" Addison sighed heavily "She must hate me"

"This is on both of us Addie, not just you"

"But she loves you" she said with a soft laugh "In Katie's world Sam comes first, then you, then Naomi and then me"

"That is not true" Derek said softly "You're her best friend Addie, she might not say it or show it, but she's a teenage girl and that's just the way it goes" he laughed "She's going to be disappointed in both of us for not making this work"

"_I'm_ disappointed in us, this is not where I thought we'd end up"

"Me either" Derek sighed, reaching out to stroke her cheek gently "I do love you Addie"

"I love you too" Addison sighed, moving into his arms "We're just, not in love anymore, are we"

"No" he murmured "Promise me you'll be happy"

"I promise" she smiled as they pulled apart "Do you promise me too?"

"I promise" he nodded "You should call Katie, I, I'm gonna call Richard" he kissed her forehead and went into their bedroom, Addison let out a sigh before calling Katie, trying not to cry.

~x~

"You're really doing this?" Sam said quietly as he leaned in the doorway of what was now just Addison's bedroom, watching Derek pack suitcases.

"It's over Sam, please just, don't make this any harder" Derek sighed.

"Can you not just try? Can you not just, try marriage counseling or, something?"

"When you and Naomi broke up, if I'd have come to you and said that, what would you have said Sam?"

"That it was too late" Sam sighed "Do you at least, love her enough to tell her this isn't all her fault?"

"I love her with all my heart Sam, just not as my wife, not the way I should love her, and I should have realized that a long time ago instead of dragging this out and causing so much pain for all of us"

"You need to talk to Katie" Sam said quietly.

"I know, I will, I really am sorry Sam"

"I know"

"You'll always be family to me"

"I know" Sam said softly "I probably haven't helped, living with you guys for 6 months, I should've stood on my own two feet"

"Hey, that has nothing to do with it" Derek laughed quietly "It was good that you were here, Addie needed you, I'm the one who needs to apologise for putting you in that position"

"How did we all let it get like this?" Sam sighed "This isn't us"

"I know" Derek said sadly "I'm sorry"

"Me too" Sam said quietly "Do you need help with anything?"

"No I'm good, just, promise me you'll make sure Addison's ok once I'm gone, and Katie"

"It's my job Derek, always has been" Sam let out a sigh and left Derek alone to pack.

~x~

"Hey" Derek said quietly as he leaned up against the doorway of Katie's room "Can I come in?"

"Sure" she nodded, sitting up on her bed so he could sit down, he sat and let out a heavy sigh.

"I know you hate me right now…"

"I don't…"

"Let me finish" Derek said, reaching out and squeezing her hand "I know you hate me right now, and I get it, I hate me too, I don't want to leave…"

"Then why are you?" Katie said with a sad laugh "You're supposed to be here Derek, this is your home, here with me and Mom, you're supposed to love her, us, you're supposed to love us"

"I do sweetheart, I really do" Derek whispered "I'm just, not in love with her anymore, and she's not in love with me"

"But how do you know that?"

"Because she told me" he said softly "Sometimes love means letting go"

"I miss you already" she whispered tearfully, Derek pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I miss you too baby girl" he whispered back "You look after your Mom ok? And keep doing your best at school and in drama club, be the star you've always been"

"When will I see you again?" she sniffled.

"We'll work it out" he smiled.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning, you'll be asleep, do you want me to wake you?"

"No" Katie sighed "No, I want you to just go, and call me when you land, please, so I know you're safe"

"I promise" he smiled "Sweet dreams Katie" he kissed her forehead gently before leaving the room and not looking back, Katie buried herself under her covers and silently cried herself to sleep.

_[6/10] to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah so, this isn't where most of you thought I was going with this, I had considered the "Addison cheats with Sam" route but for me that just isn't what this story is about, Addison and Sam are first and foremost best friends and parents together, their relationships with Naomi and Derek were very real, they were their first loves, but that doesn't mean they can't love again :P Reviews would be great :D Thanks!**


	16. Part 2, Chapter 6

**A/N: I've been very forgetful with updates this week! Haven't really been in a writing mood so I haven't even been looking in my fanfiction folders haha :P Not a big fan of this chapter but I hope you'll feel differently, please let me know in a review :)**

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 – It Comes And Goes In Waves<br>__[6/10]_

_~x~_

**March 2005**

"Ah, wine" Addison breathed out as she sank into the sofa, taking a long sip of her red wine "I've missed you"

"It's been a long week huh?" Sam said with a slight laugh as he sat down next to her.

"Long and crazy" she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder "I'm so glad we have the weekend off, and Katie's staying at a friends place so we can drink as much wine as we want and she won't make us feel like bad parents"

"True" Sam laughed "What else should we do this weekend other than drink wine, I feel lost not having Maya this week"

"Have you called her today?"

"Naomi and her Mom took her swimming with dolphins and she met Cinderella, Florida is a hit" he smirked.

"Do you remember when we took Katie? She made Derek go on the tea cups so many times he threw up" she laughed lightly.

"Well he had been eating candy all day, which was weird for him because he's such a health nut"

"Disney does something to the brain" Addison laughed.

"That was a good week huh?" Sam smiled softly.

"I miss it" she said quietly "Our divorces, they were the right thing, none of us were happy in our marriages but, back then we were so happy, our crazy little family, I miss that"

"Me too" he said softly, kissing her temple "It's just you and me now, again"

"Do you ever think…"

"What?"

"Do you ever think about, what life would have been like if we'd have tried, when I got pregnant you offered to marry me and I know you were only saying that because it was the 'right thing' but, what if we had got married, or at least tried to be a couple, do you ever think about that? Do you think we would've worked?"

"I've thought about it, of course I have but, at the time I don't know, what we did was probably for the best"

"Yeah, I guess so" she sighed.

"There's no point in what if's, what's happened has happened, and I wouldn't change much of it, we still have Katie, we still have each other, that's what's important, unless you want me to finally find my own place…"

"No" she said looking up at him "No, I don't, I don't want you to go, I love you being here, unless you, want to go"

"No, no I don't want to go" Sam said quietly, Addison smiled and rested her head against him again, letting out a content sigh, Sam kissed the top of her head and they watched the TV together in silence.

~x~

"Hey" Addison mumbled tiredly as she walked into the kitchen where a shirtless Sam stood pouring himself some water "It's 3 in the morning, what are you doing up?"

"What are you doing up?" he smirked "I woke up and got thirsty, water?"

"No thanks" she yawned, Sam took a sip of his water and put the glass down on the counter, Addison picked up the glass and took her sip making him laugh a little "So I was a little thirsty, we can share a glass, we have a daughter" she shrugged.

"I know" he laughed softly, he reached out and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, Addison met his eyes and let out a small sigh, after a beat they both stepped forward and crashed their lips together, Addison's hands on his bare chest, he scooped her up, wrapping her legs around him and carried her to her room.

~x~

Sam yawned as he woke, rubbing at his eyes before opening them, frowning a little as he found the space next to him empty, he looked up when the bathroom door opened and smiled a little at Addison who was wearing one of his t-shirts.

"Hi" he said quietly.

"Hey" she said with a small smile, she slipped onto the bed and under the covers and sat with a little distance between them.

"So last night was…" he stared.

"Yeah"

"What was it?" Sam asked quietly "What was it to you?"

"It felt, right" Addison said quietly "That's all I know"

Sam moved closer to her and turned her head gently with his hand, pressing his lips to hers "Do you want to do this?" he asked "Do you want to try?"

"What if we mess it up?" she whispered "I can't lose you Sam, you're my best friend, I, I love you, I can't lose you"

"You won't ever lose me" he said taking her hands in his "I think we'll be great together Addie, I really do, I want us to try this"

"We can't, we can't tell anyone yet, especially not Katie, we've got to get used to being an us first"

"I agree" Sam smiled "Do you want to take a shower with me?" he whispered, Addison laughed and let him pull her into the bathroom.

~x~

**April 2005**

"Hey" Addison smiled as Sam walked into the living room where she sat reading a book, she took off her glasses and put them with her book onto the coffee table.

"Hey" Sam smiled "Where's Katie?"

"Drama club, for the next hour"

"Oh" he said with a slight grin, reaching down to kiss her gently "Wanna make out?" he whispered against her mouth.

"Ok" she laughed, he moved over to her side of the sofa and kissed her as she moved to lie down with him on top of her "I love making out with you" she mumbled as she moved her hands down his back and squeezed his ass, Sam laughed and kissed her passionately, he sat up and pulled Addison with him, she lifted herself so she sat on his lap with her legs around him, her arms around his neck.

"You're so beautiful" Sam mumbled as he kissed her neck "I love you Addie"

"I know, I love you too" she said quietly "Sam I really do"

"I know" he whispered, they kissed again and held each other closely, not hearing the front door open and close or the footsteps getting closer to them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katie exclaimed loudly.

"Katie" Addison breathed out as she quickly climbed off Sam's lap and stood up, wiping her mouth "Honey I thought you had drama…"

"It was cancelled, what the, what the hell are you doing?" Katie exclaimed again "I have to go, god I have to go, I can't _believe _you are doing this to me!"

"Baby girl we're not trying to do anything to you" Sam said gently.

"Screw you" she spat before storming out of the apartment.

"No" Sam said holding Addison's hand as she went to follow "Let her go, she needs some space"

"Oh god" Addison whispered "What have we done?"

"It'll be ok" he said standing up and hugging her "It'll be ok, she'll come back and we can explain, just take a breath and hug me back ok?"

"Ok" she breathed out, letting herself sink into her body, he held her tightly and they stood there together for a few moments before trying to get on with their day.

_[7/10] to follow…._


	17. Part 2, Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, please review if you like :)**

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 – It Comes And Goes In Waves<br>__[7/10]_

_~x~_

"Katie, hi sweetie, what are you doing here?" Naomi asked as Katie walked into her living room.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Katie asked quietly, trying to wipe away all evidence of tears from her cheeks.

"Of course you can honey but what happened? Does your Mom know you're here?"

"I don't care" Katie sniffled "I don't care, I don't want to be at home, I don't want to be near her"

"Katie what happened?" Naomi asked again.

"I, I came home early because drama club was cancelled and, and her and my Dad, they were kissing" Katie stuttered "On the sofa, like a couple of teenagers...I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Don't, don't apologize" Naomi said with a slight gulp.

"I just didn't know where else to go" she whimpered.

"You know you always have a place here with me" Naomi said softly, pulling her into a hug "It's ok"

"They're ruining everything" Katie sobbed "First you and Dad split up and then Derek leaves and now, now they do this and, and now you'll hate Mom and then I'll lose you too..."

"Do you really think I would do that to you?" Naomi asked quietly "You're like another daughter to me Katie, you know that, and I would never turn you away, plus Maya would kill me if I did that because you're her bestest friend in the whole wide world, nobody is more important to her than you Katie, I would never turn you away"

"So I can stay here?" Katie whispered.

"You can, but, you have to let your mother know that you're safe, you have to do that"

"I know"

"Do you want to order a pizza, eat some ice cream and get really fat with me?"

"Ok" Katie said with a slight laugh "I need to change out of my uniform, I'm gonna go to my room"

"Go ahead" Naomi smiled "Honey that room will always be yours, you know that don't you?"

"Dad moved out of here a year ago, I know it's still my room Nae" Katie smiled, she gave Naomi another hug before going to her room, Naomi let out a shaky breath and sat down on the nearest chair, not knowing what emotion to feel first.

~x~

"Hi" Addison said quietly as Naomi answered her door the next morning.

"She doesn't want to see you Addison" Naomi sighed "And to be honest, neither do I, because I really just want to yell at you and I can't do that because our children are down the hall and I don't want them to hear that, so you really should just go"

"Naomi we were going to tell you" Addison said with a slight whisper "We were going to tell all of you it's just, it's only been a month and we wanted to wait until we were sure and..."

"I don't give a crap about that Addison" Naomi snapped "You have always said you never had feelings for him but, now I have a hard time believing that, were me and Derek just covers? Just people you were with to help you live in denial?"

"No! God no, Nae you and Derek, I was in love with Derek and Sam was in love with you and our divorces happened because we fell out of love, me and Sam, nothing happened until a month ago, nothing, Naomi I promise you"

"He might not be my husband anymore" Naomi said quietly "And I might not be in love with him, but I still love him, and I don't know how you thought you could expect me to sit back and watch you with him, I can't even, I can barely look at you now and I want you to leave, do _not_ come back to my house again"

"Just let me see Katie" Addison whispered "Please Naomi, you know if this was Maya you'd want to see her…"

"Leave Mom" Katie said coldly as she appeared behind Naomi "Go, I don't want to see you right now and if you really respected me at all you'd leave"

"I love you both so much, I'm sorry" Addison sniffled before finally leaving, her heart pounding as she walked away.

~x~

"Addison?" Sam said softly as he walked into her room in the early hours of the morning to find her crying quietly.

"Hey" she sniffled, trying to wipe her tears away "How was work?"

"Baby it's 4am, you should be asleep" he said softly, he lay down beside her and stroked her hair "What is it? What happened today?"

"I went over to Naomi's to see Katie but, Naomi she, she hates me and, and I've lost them both Sam" she sobbed "I love you but, but I just don't know what, what to do…"

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered, pulling her into his chest and kissing against her hair "I'm sorry this is happening, but it will be ok, Katie will come home, she just needs to let this settle in, and Naomi, Naomi might not ever accept this but she will never hate you, I can talk to her when I pick up Maya"

"No" Addison whispered "Don't do that, when it comes to Maya just, be as normal as possible, I don't want her to be upset"

"It'll be ok Addie, we'll work this out, I'll make sure we work this out, I love you" he whispered, giving her a gentle kiss "I am so completely in love with you, do you know that?"

"I know" she said with a small smile "I know that"

"Just close your eyes" he said soothingly, rubbing her back gently "It'll be ok, it will all be ok" he kissed against her hair and they slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

~x~

"Hey" Sam said quietly as Naomi opened her front door the next day "Is she ready?"

"She'll be out in a second" Naomi said, folding her arms across her chest "Will Addison be at home or at work this weekend?"

"She'll be home before breakfast tomorrow"

"I'd like Maya home as early as possible tomorrow"

"No" Sam said with an exasperated laugh "We're not changing our arrangement Naomi, we settled custody out of court because we were grown up enough to settle it ourselves, I'm not giving up my weekend with Maya because you are not grown up enough to accept the fact that I've moved on, that I'm happy. I understand that Addison is your best friend but she's my best friend too, she always has been, since we were 18 years old, it's turned into something more now and if you really tried, I think you could accept it"

"Right now I don't even want to look at you Sam" Naomi sighed.

"I'm ready Daddy" Maya smiled as she bounded towards him wearing a pink backpack.

"Come on then baby girl, say goodbye to your Mom"

"Bye Mom" Maya smiled, giving Naomi a tight hug.

"Bye honey" Naomi whispered "Be a good girl"

"I will" Maya smiled before walking out of the apartment and skipping down the hall ahead of Sam.

"If you cared about us at all, you'd try" Sam said quietly before following after Maya.

~x~

"Daddy?" Maya said quietly as she walked with Sam through Central Park.

"Yes Maya?"

"Why is Katie mad at you and Addie? And Mom? Cuz they won't tell me but I'm old enough Dad, I am"

"Come over here" Sam said, taking her hand and leading her to an empty bench "The thing is baby girl, Addison and I, we're a couple now, do you know what I mean by that?"

"Sure" Maya smiled "It means you love each other, like, like you and Mommy used too"

"Yeah" Sam said softly "Baby girl you know I still love your Mom a lot don't you? It's just…."

"Not the same anymore, I know Daddy" Maya smiled up at him "I don't mind, I still get to see you all the time and I have 2 bedrooms, that's pretty cool"

"I'm glad you think so baby girl" Sam said with a quiet laugh "And what do you think, about me and Addie being a couple?"

"It's ok with me" she shrugged "I'm sure Mommy and Katie won't mind soon, Katie's my bestest friend in the whole world so I know she'll be ok, I know it, I'll give her a hug from you Daddy I promise"

"Thank you Maya" Sam said softly, hugging her and kissing the top of her head "You are a very special little girl, do you know that?"

"I'm a big girl now Daddy" Maya giggled "I go to school and everything"

"You will always be my little girl, even when you're a grown up, you and Katie, you will always be my little girls" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Can we stop by the swings before we go home?"

"Sure" Sam chuckled, he stood and took hold of her hand, heading over to the nearest part of the park with swings.

_[8/10] to follow…._


	18. Part 2, Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews so far, Part 2 is almost over! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 – It Comes And Goes In Waves<br>__[8/10]_

_~x~_

"Hey" Addison smiled tiredly as she walked into the living room to find Sam watching TV.

"Hey babe" he smiled "Long day?"

"The longest" she sighed, sitting down next to him and resting her head on his shoulder, he pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head "Was Maya ok this morning?"

"Yeah" Sam smiled "She sends hugs and kisses and lots of love, that's a direct quote"

"I'll be sure to collect them next weekend" Addison said with a laugh "What have you been doing today?"

"I fell asleep on the sofa watching the news" he smirked "And when I woke up I did the grocery shopping, I cleaned everywhere but Katie's room, and I bought some massage oil for tonight" he whispered into her ear.

"Mmm, well thank you for that" she replied with a slight grin "I really need it"

"I know, I can feel how tense you are right now" Sam sighed "Things will get better Addie, it's been 4 days, she'll be home soon"

"I hope so" Addison said quietly "I, I really miss her Sam, I just want her to come home so we can fight over her wearing too much make up again" she said with a soft laugh "I just want her home"

"She'll be back babe, she will" Sam said softly, kissing her gently and holding her close as she let out a heavy sigh.

~x~

"Katie?" Addison called out as she heard the door of the apartment open.

"Hey baby girl" Sam smiled from the kitchen "I was just about to start dinner, your favourite pasta"

"I'm not staying" Katie said quietly "I just need some things from my room for school tomorrow and then I'm going back to Naomi's, I'm not staying here with you" she said angrily "You've ruined everything"

"What exactly is so bad about this Katie?" Addison sighed "I know everything's changed and I know that's scary, it's scary for me too, but it's happening, me and your Dad are together and you can scream and shout about it all you want, it's not going to change"

"I hate you" Katie spat before storming towards her room.

"Katie get back here right now and apologize to your mother!" Sam shouted after her, her bedroom door slamming was her reply "Addie she didn't mean that"

"I know" Addison said quietly, lowering her head a little.

"She'll come around" he said kneeling down in front of her and stroking her cheek "It's going to be ok"

"But what if she doesn't?" she asked tearfully "She's our daughter Sam"

"She will come around _because_ she's our daughter" Sam said softly "I love you Addison, ok?"

"I love you too" Addison whispered.

"I'm gonna go and talk to her" he kissed Addison gently and headed to Katie's room, walking straight in without knocking.

"Just come in why don't you?" she said dryly.

"You are going to go out there right now and apologize to your mother, and if I ever _ever_ hear you say that to her again you are grounded, no TV, no cell phone, no music, I will walk you to school and back again…"

"I get it" Katie snapped "Fine, I'll apologize, but I'm not staying here, I can't, I just can't"

"You can stay with Naomi for a little while, but not forever, you're still our daughter and we love you, this has been your home since you were born and you _will_ be coming back"

"Whatever you say Dad" Katie sighed, she zipped up her bag and walked past him, he followed her to the living room and watched as she stopped when she saw Addison wiping tears away.

"Sweetheart" Addison said softly "I love you, ok? Just please remember that for me, I am your mother and I love you"

"I don't hate you, I'm sorry I said that, but I can't be with you right now either" Katie said quietly before turning and walking out of the apartment, Addison took in a shaky breath and more tears fell, Sam took her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

~x~

"I thought I told you to stay away" Naomi said as she opened her front door to Addison late that night.

"I have to see Katie, it's important" Addison said simply "You don't have any right to tell me to stay away from her, and you might want to hear this too, it's about Richard"

"Richard Webber?"

"Yes, now please can I see my daughter?"

Naomi sighed and let Addison follow into the living room where Katie sat watching the TV.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked bluntly.

"I'm going to Seattle, your Uncle Richard has asked me to go and do a surgery on one of their patients, and he, he's recovering from an operation himself"

"What kind of operation?" Katie frowned.

"He had a tumor pressing on his optic nerve that was blurring his vision, he's fine now, Derek operated and he's fine but I think he could do with some visitors, he hasn't seen you since your 10th birthday…and Derek, he'd like to see you too"

"How would you know? It's not like you talk to him anymore" Katie mumbled "He hasn't answered my calls in like, a month"

"Derek misses you" Naomi said quietly "I know he does"

"You do?" Addison asked.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything" Naomi said with a slight snap.

"That's not why I was asking" Addison sighed.

"When do you have to leave?" Katie asked "And what about school?"

"We leave now, I managed to get last minute tickets, your Dad will call school in the morning"

"I'll be 10 minutes" Katie mumbled before going off to her room.

"Do you really hate me Naomi?" Addison sighed heavily "Really? Please, tell me now, tell me you hate me if you really do"

"I could never hate you" Naomi said quietly "But you have made me feel, betrayed, and hurt, and you may think that after a year without Sam I shouldn't feel that way and maybe if he was with someone else I wouldn't, but it's you, you both talk about how you've been best friends for so long but what about me? You've been best friends with _me_ for almost as long, does that not mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does" Addison sighed "It means everything to me, don't believe me if you don't want too but it's true, you are my best friend and I don't want to hurt or upset you but, I love him, I love him and for the first time in 2 years I actually feel loved back, he makes me happy, all you need to do is try Naomi, you haven't tried, not really"

"Let's go then" Katie said, walking out with a bag over her shoulder "Mom, let's go"

"I'll send Richard your love" Addison said quietly before walking back out of the door.

"Bye Nae" Katie whispered as she hugged her tightly.

"You'll be fine sweetheart" Naomi whispered back, she kissed her cheek before Katie followed out after her Mom.

~x~

"Katie" Addison said quietly as she put her hand on Katie's arm.

"I'm trying to take a nap Mom" Katie sighed, resting her head on the window of the plane.

"I know you hate me right now, I know you're mad, but I love you with all of my heart, and when we get back to New York, you're coming home"

"I don't want to come home" Katie said shakily "I won't be in that apartment while you and Dad are being stupid and ruining everything, I'm not a kid anymore, you can't just boss me around"

"You are 14 years old, you might think you're all grown up but you're not, I am your mother, Sam is your father, and you will be coming home to us whether you like it or not"

"Whatever Mom" Katie sighed, closing her eyes again and turning herself away from Addison even more, Addison let out a sigh and went back to reading her magazine.

_[9/10] to follow…._


	19. Part 2, Chapter 9

_Part 2 – It Comes And Goes In Waves  
><em>_[9/10]_

_~x~_

As Katie walked into Seattle Grace hospital she looked around to see Derek helping a woman put on her coat, looking at her like he used to look at her Mom, she smirked a little and walked towards them, as they turned to walk her way Derek stopped still, Katie quickened her pace and almost ran into his arms.

"Katie?" he said with surprise "What, what are you doing here? Where's your Mom?"

"Parking the car, did Uncle Richard not tell you? She's here for some surgery" she shrugged "I tagged along to see him, and you, I miss you" she mumbled as she hugged him again.

"I miss you too sweetie" he said as he kissed the top of her head "How's school? Are you still the best?"

"I'll always be the best" Katie grinned "You'll still come to my graduation right?"

"Katie you don't graduate for another 4 years" he smirked "But yes, I'll still come, I wouldn't miss it"

"Good" she smiled up at him "I thought, I thought you were ignoring me, you never answer the phone anymore, it's been over a month…"

"I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry, I promise I'll answer next time ok?"

"Ok" Katie smiled "So, who's this?" she said glancing to Meredith.

"This is, my girlfriend" he said with a nervous smile "Meredith Grey, Mer this is Katie Montgomery-Bennett, my um, my uh…"

"Ex-Step daughter" Katie finished for him with a smirk "What am I Derek? A secret?"

"Well uh…." he stuttered.

"Oh god I am" she said with a slight laugh.

"Katie" Addison said as she walked up behind her "We have to go if we want to see Unc….Derek" she said with surprise "I didn't, I didn't think I'd see you, today"

"Hello Addison" he said quietly "How are you?"

"She's screwing my Dad" Katie said simply.

"Katie!" Addison exclaimed.

"What, you are" Katie snorted "I'm living with Naomi now"

"No you're not" Addison sighed.

"I am, I'm not staying with you, I'm only here to see Uncle Richard and Derek" she snapped.

"Go and wait by the elevator, I will deal with you later young lady" Addison glared.

"Fine" Katie sighed "I'll see you around Der"

"See you around sweetie" Derek said with a small smile "Mer do you want to um, go and wait in the car?"

"Wait you, you were married?" Meredith stuttered "When?"

"We got divorced 6 months ago Mer, I was going to tell you it just, it's a long story, please go and wait in the car" he sighed.

"Fine" she said taking his keys and walking out of the hospital.

"She seems, nice" Addison said with a small smile.

"She's amazing" Derek sighed "And I've probably messed it up"

"Derek she looks at you like I used too" she said with a quiet laugh "You'll be fine"

"So you and Sam?" Derek asked "Guess we should've seen that that coming"

"It's not, it's not like Katie made it sound, we're just seeing what happens" Addison smiled "It hasn't even been 2 months yet, Katie saw us kissing before we could tell her and she packed a bag and went to Naomi, who isn't speaking to me either so yeah, you think you messed up, take a look at me" Addison said with a quiet laugh "My daughter hates me, my best friend hates me, I lost you, and I mean that because of friendship, not anything else, I messed up Derek" she whispered.

"You haven't lost me Addie" Derek sighed "Me and you, we fell out of love and instead of dealing with that, we pushed each other away so much we just ended up fighting over everything, you're always going to be part of my life, always, Katie will make sure of that" he said with a quiet laugh "And Naomi, she'll come around, I know it, and so will Katie, she loves you and she loves Sam and when she sees how happy you make each other, then she'll come around….you are, happy right?"

"I'm happy" Addison nodded "He makes me happy"

"Good" Derek smiled.

"And, does…"

"Meredith"

"Meredith, does she make you happy?"

"She's, like fresh air" Derek smiled "She makes me happy"

"Good, now go and grovel" she said with a slight laugh "I'll see you soon?"

"See you soon" he said as he kissed her cheek "Bye Addie"

"Bye Derek" Addison smiled, as he left she walked over to where Katie was leaning against the wall next to the elevator "Believe it or not Katie, not everybody hates me" Addison said before she could speak, a look of disbelief on her face.

~x~

"Hi Uncle Richard" Katie smiled as herself and Addison walked into his hospital room "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now you two are here" he smiled "You look so grown up, I can't believe you're 14 now"

"I know right" Katie laughed quietly "So you're ok?"

"Derek did a fine job, I'm as good as new" he smiled "Now how are you two? It's been too long Addison"

"I know" Addison sighed, kissing his cheek gently "We'll come and visit more, I promise, Katie misses Derek so I'm sure you'll see her a lot"

"Yeah, I'm going to be out here as much as I can" Katie said with a slight grimace "Can I have some money for a soda? And some food, I'm hungry"

"Here" Addison said, putting a $20 dollar bill in her hand "Do you want anything Richard?"

"No thank you" he smiled "You go Katie"

Katie kissed his cheek before leaving, nudging Addison not so accidently, Addison sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair.

"Am I missing something?" Richard asked.

"Me and Sam we're, we're kind of dating, Katie found out before we could tell her and she's been staying with Naomi ever since, she hates us, well, she hates me"

"I'm sure that's not true" Richard said softly "She's a teenager Addison, her hormones are all over the place, I'm sure it'll all settle down soon"

"I hope so"

"And you and Sam, all things considered it's going, well?"

"I love him Richard" she said with a small smile "I've always loved him but now I, I _love_ him, he's my best friend, when we had Katie I couldn't have ever imagined us being more than that, I couldn't even imagine 6 months ago but, we're together now and for the first time in a long time we're both really, happy"

"I'm glad" Richard smiled "Well you tell him from me that he should watch his step, if he hurts you, I'll be right back in New York to hurt him"

"I'll tell him" Addison laughed "So have you called Adele yet?"

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you"

"Uh-huh" Addison smirked.

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled as Derek approached her the next morning "Good morning"

"You requested Meredith on your surgery?" he glared "Really Addison? She's only just about talking to me again…"

"Derek, trust me, I'm doing this to help" Addison smiled "I will talk you up all day if you want"

"Addie" Derek mumbled "You still confuse me so much"

"Oh, I know" she laughed softly "I'll be nice to her Derek, more than nice, do you think maybe we could have lunch or something?"

"Ah, well I already have plans with your daughter, but I can put in some good words for you and Sam"

"You'd do that?" Addison asked with a small smile.

"Sure I would" he said softly "Addison we might have messed up our marriage but we were still a family, Katie is still, she's still like a daughter to me, I might have been avoiding that for a while but she is, so I'm going to do what I've been doing for almost 14 years, I'm going to be there for her"

"You're a good man Derek Shepherd" Addison said softly "I hate that"

"I know" Derek laughed "I kinda hate it too sometimes"

"I've got to go and work, I'll be nice, I promise, try and get Katie to love me again"

"She loves you, but I'll try and get her to show you ok?" Derek smiled, kissing her cheek softly before she headed off to work.

~x~

"Are you here to get him back?" Meredith blurted as she scrubbed in with Addison, Addison stopped and turned her head "I'm sorry" Meredith whispered "I didn't, I just…"

"I'm not here to get him back Meredith" Addison said softly "We've been divorced for 6 months, we were a mess for a lot longer than that, we didn't fit in the end, but he's a good man, a great man, he has been like a second father to Katie since she was a baby and he always will be, but he sees life in black and white, I don't think you do, he needs a little of that, he really likes you Meredith"

"He does?"

"Trust me, he really does" Addison said with a slight laugh "I just want him to be happy again, and I can tell that he is, he wasn't himself when he left New York but he is now, you're the one who's doing that"

"I am?" Meredith said with surprise.

"You are" Addison smiled "Now are you ready to do this?"

"I'm ready" Meredith smiled, she watched as Addison lifted the locket around her neck to her lips, kissed it, put it back under her shirt and patted it twice before going into the OR, she smiled and followed her in.

~x~

"I was thinking, maybe you could come out here and stay with me in the summer" Derek suggested as he had lunch with Katie in the cafeteria "I could take some time off work, we could do anything you want, even touristy stuff"

"I'd like that" Katie smiled before taking a sip of her soda "I still wish you'd come back to New York, I'm not saying you should get back with my Mom, I know that's over, I'm kind of glad it is because you were a mess but, I just want you to be close by again…"

"So you could run away to me as well as Naomi?" Derek asked.

"Can you really blame me Derek?" Katie sighed "I found my Mom and Dad making out on the couch, they're not supposed to do that, they're not a couple, they never were and they never should be, it's always been Dad and Naomi and you and Mom…"

"And that worked for a long time" he said softly "But then it didn't, and that isn't down to just them it's down to all of us, we didn't work, I love your Mom and I always will, I want her to be happy, and if your Dad is the one who makes her happy then that is fine by me"

"How am I supposed to choose?"

"Choose what?"

"If they break up, how am I supposed to choose?" she whispered "It was hard when Dad left Naomi and you and Mom broke up but I didn't really have to choose, they're my parents so I was automatically on their side, but with this, with them, I can't choose between my Mom and Dad"

"You don't know that they'll break up, they probably won't break up"

"And when you got married, you made vows that said it was for life, you didn't know you'd break up"

"You just have to trust them Katie, trust that they'll do what's right for you, they love you so much, we all love you so much, just trust them"

"I guess I'll have to try" she sighed heavily.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Hey" Sam smiled as Katie and Addison walked into the apartment "Welcome Home, have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry" Katie mumbled before dragging her suitcase to her bedroom, closing her bedroom door firmly behind her.

"Still not forgiven us huh?" Sam sighed.

"Nope" Addison sighed back as she kicked off her shoes, she left her suitcase in the hall and walked over to Sam in the kitchen, kissing him gently and letting him hug her tightly "Derek and Richard say hi"

"Oh" Sam said with surprise "Does Derek know about…."

"Us? Yeah, Katie informed him of that very quickly, in front of his new girlfriend who knew nothing about us" she said with a slight laugh "But it's ok, we're ok, we're friends" she smiled "And Derek's happy for us"

"I knew he would be" Sam smiled softly, running his fingers through her hair "I missed you"

"I missed you too" she smiled "Sam what if, what if she never gets past this?"

"She will, she's our daughter and she will get past this, baby I know somewhere deep inside her she always wanted us to be a family, me, you and her, even though she loves Nae and Derek, I'm sure she's thought about it before"

"Maybe" Addison sighed "I just don't want to lose her" she whispered "She's my little girl, she's our, little girl, I don't want her to hate us"

"She will never hate us" he said softly "You're her best friend, we talked about this before you let baby, it'll be ok"

"Hmm, I hope so" she sighed, burying her head against his neck "I missed you"

"I missed you too, I don't like sleeping in a bed without you in it"

"Aw, my poor baby" she laughed softly, reaching up and kissing him gently.

_[10/10] to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I was going to have Derek get all angry but I just felt that Addison needed a break from all the hate, they ended on good(ish) terms and he's all bright and shiny cuz he's with Meredith so, yeah, that's why that happened haha, final chapter of part 2 coming up next week :)**


	20. Part 2, Chapter 10

**A/N: The final chapter of Part 2 :D Which means I should probably get a start on finishing the last few chapters of Part 3! Which definitely has more of a focus on Addisam, I can promise you that :) Thank you for all the reviews so far, they really mean a lot!**

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 – It Comes And Goes In Waves<br>__[10/10]_

_~x~_

"Katie, honey it's time to get up" Addison said quietly as she slowly pushed open the door to Katie's bedroom "Sam" she called out instantly as she saw the perfectly made bed "Sam she's gone"

"What?" Sam said, walking from the kitchen and into the hall "Maybe she's just gone out for some fresh air"

"It's not even 8am Sam, she's gone, she didn't sleep here, she left, oh god…"

"She's probably with Naomi" Sam sighed, running a hand over his face "I'm picking Maya up at 10, I'll talk to her ok?"

"It was late when we got home Sam, what if she's hurt or…."

"I'll call Naomi" Sam said, kissing her forehead "I'm sure she just got straight into a cab, go and get yourself a coffee and sit down"

Addison sighed heavily and walked into the kitchen as Sam got his phone and dialed Naomi's number "Naomi, is Katie with you? She is? Addie she's with Naomi" he called out "When did she get there? Ok, alright well, just let her sleep for now, I'll be over at 10, ok bye" he hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen where Addison was gripping on tightly to the countertop, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder "She's fine, Naomi said she got there late last night and went straight to bed, I don't think she even knew we didn't know, I'll talk to her when I go over, let's just have breakfast together and then you can go to work and do some surgeries to take your mind off it"

"Ok" Addison sighed heavily "Will you make me french toast?"

"Sure, I'll make you french toast" he laughed softly, he kissed her gently on the mouth before she finally went and sat on the sofa.

~x~

"Daddy!" Maya beamed as Naomi let Sam into her house.

"Hi baby girl" Sam smiled, picking her up and squeezing her tightly, kissing her cheek "How are you?"

"I'm good" Maya smiled "What are we doing this weekend?"

"I thought we could go and get some food and then play in the park, and maybe we could buy some ingredients to make your favourite chocolate brownies"

"Cool" Maya grinned, Sam put her to her feet and stroked her hair gently.

"Go and get your stuff ready, I just need to talk to your sister ok?"

"Ok" Maya smiled, running off to her room.

"Sam, Katie's sleeping"

"And I'm going to wake her up, she left in the middle of the night Naomi, you have to understand how worried we were this morning to find her bed not slept in, you could have called us"

"She told me they were on a late flight and she was brought straight here, honestly Sam"

"Fine" Sam sighed "I'm still talking to her"

"Ok" Naomi sighed "Go ahead"

Sam walked through to Katie's room and knocked a little on the door before walking in.

"What?" she groaned, looking up at him blearily "Dad?"

"What were you thinking?" he sighed heavily "You can't just leave in the middle of the night! I don't care how pissed off you are at us you cannot do that, you had your mother and me worried sick! What if you'd been hurt? You should know better Katherine!"

"Katherine?" she mumbled "Wow, you really are pissed at me"

"Yes I am" he glared "You are in serious trouble, I want your cell phone, iPod and laptop right now"

"But Dad!"

"But nothing!" he snapped "Now!"

Katie sighed and climbed out of bed, picking up her phone, iPod and laptop and handing them to him with a grumble.

"It's time to stop this" he said quietly "This isn't you, you don't behave like this Katie"

"Yeah well, maybe I've changed" she sighed.

"Well change back" he said simply "I'm going to spend the weekend with your sister, I'm giving you until Monday after school to come to your senses, if you don't then I will be coming here and dragging you home myself"

"Whatever" she shrugged "I'm going back to bed so can you leave?"

"You need to change your attitude drastically" Sam said, shaking his head as he left the room, Katie let out a heavy sigh and lay back down on her bed.

~x~

"Addie" Maya beamed as Addison walked into the house that afternoon after work "We made brownies!"

"You did?" Addison said with a tired smile "Did you have fun?"

"We got really messy" Maya laughed "But they're really yummy, you have to try one!"

"After dinner baby" Sam smiled as he walked out of the bathroom "I was thinking about ordering pizza tonight"

"Sounds good to me" Addison smiled "Will you come and cuddle with me on the sofa Maya? I could really use a Maya hug"

"Sure" Maya smiled, skipping off to the sofa, Addison sat down and curled her feet up and pulled Maya onto her lap, Maya snuggled into her and let out a sigh.

"Thank you honey" Addison whispered.

"Katie's gonna come home soon" Maya whispered back "And then you can have cuddles with her again"

"I hope so Maya" Addison smiled softly "I love cuddles with you though, you give great cuddles"

"So do you" Maya giggled "Did you help any babies today?"

"I did, a baby called Dylan was born today, and a baby called Harry got to go home with his Mom and Dad, he was in the hospital for 3 whole months but he's all better now, he's really strong and he'll be running around like all the other kids when he grows up"

"That's good" Maya smiled "You're really good with babies Addie, and Mommy's, I think you're the best baby doctor in the world"

"What about your Mom?" Addison laughed softly.

"My Mommy helps _make_ babies, she's the best at that, you're the best at making babies better and Daddy's the best at making hearts better, and I'm gonna be a doctor too"

"You are? What kind?"

"Umm" she said, thoughtfully biting her lip "An everything doctor!"

"An everything doctor?" Addison laughed.

"Uh-huh" Maya nodded "So I can help everyone!"

"Well I think that's a good plan sweetie" Addison smiled "You'll be a great doctor one day"

"Pizza is on it's way" Sam smiled, taking the chance to interrupt, sitting down in the space next to them "Are you two ok over here?"

"I'm gonna be an everything doctor Daddy" Maya beamed.

"An everything doctor huh?" Sam laughed "Well that sounds great baby girl"

~x~

"I think, I think I want to go home" Katie said quietly as she sat on Naomi's sofa watching a movie with her on Sunday night.

"Ok" Naomi nodded.

"I, it's, it's still weird for me but, they're my parents, and I love them, and I want them to be happy so if, if they make each other happy I should be happy for them, right?"

"I can't, I can't answer that Katie" Naomi sighed.

"You can still hate them" Katie said quietly "Just, don't hate me for, accepting them"

"Oh honey I could never hate you" Naomi said softly "You know that and I don't, I don't hate them"

"My Dad did love you, he really did"

"I know sweetie"

"But I think, I think he loves her now, like he used to love you, I know that must hurt you but, they don't want that, I know they don't want that"

"No, no they don't" Naomi whispered, trying not to get tearful but failing "I'll try, ok? I'll try to accept it too"

"You don't have too..."

"I have to try, for you and Maya, I can, try, I'll be civil ok? I promise"

"You know how much I love you, don't you?" Katie sniffled as she hugged Naomi tightly "You, you have been like another Mom to me since I can remember"

"And I always will be sweetheart" Naomi said softly "I told you a long time ago that I would never leave you and that is always going to be true, no matter what happens, you can _always_ come to me ok? But it's time you went home to your Mom and your Dad, and you be happy ok? Be the happy young woman I know you are, promise?"

"Promise" Katie smiled "I'll go home tomorrow, in the morning, I wanna spend tonight here"

"Ok honey" Naomi smiled, kissing against her hair softly, Katie let out a sigh and cuddled into her, knowing these moments wouldn't be possible as often.

~x~

Katie quietly opened the front door to her parents apartment and closed it behind her, hearing the TV on in the living room she walked down the hall and stopped as she saw her Mom and Dad curled up on the sofa together, her Mom's head on her Dad's shoulder, she smiled a little and cleared her throat, they both jumped and turned around.

"Ka…Katie" Addison stuttered "You should be at school"

"I know" Katie said with a small smile "But I just, I wanted to talk to you, it's important"

"Ok" Sam nodded "Go on"

"I, I'm sorry for being such a, bitch to you, to both of you, I shouldn't have done that"

"Katie…"

"No Mom, let me finish, please" she sighed, Addison nodded a little "I always had this dream when I was a little girl, not that I didn't love Naomi and Derek because I did, and I always will, but I always had this dream that the 3 of us would, be a family, but when it, happened, when I found you together, it just made me feel, scared, terrified, that if you broke up, the mess we were living in after Derek left and after Dad and Naomi got divorced, would be 5 times as bad and I didn't know, I didn't know if I could take that" Katie said quietly "I love you both so much, and if you make each other happy, if you, really want to be together, if you, love each other, then I want to come home" she said tearfully "I just want to come home Mommy"

"Oh honey" Addison whispered "Come here, come over here" Katie put her bag on the floor and walked around to the other side of the sofa, Addison made a space between herself and Sam and Katie sat down, Sam let her put her feet on his lap and kissed the back of her head as she snuggled up against Addison.

"Katie this will always be your home" Addison said softly "All I have ever wanted was for you to come home, I am so so sorry for, making all this mess, I should've been better for you"

"You're the best Mom" Katie mumbled "This wasn't all you"

"We've all made mistakes" Sam said gently "Now we've got to just work at being a family"

"Yeah" Katie sniffled "But I swear to god if I find you two making out again I will, I don't even know what I'll do but it won't be pretty ok?"

"Ok" Sam smirked "Why don't I go out and get some breakfast"

"I have school" Katie sighed.

"One more day off won't hurt you" he shrugged "But don't think this is going to happen often"

"I know Dad" she laughed, he stood but reached down to kiss both of them on the tops of their heads "You two talk ok?"

"Ok" Katie smiled, Sam squeezed her shoulder gently before leaving the apartment.

"I love you sweetheart, I'm so glad you're home" Addison said softly.

"Me too Mom, me too" Katie smiled back up at her.

_Part 3 – Life Is Wonderful [1/10] to follow…._


	21. Part 3, Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the delay, my twitter followers should know by now that the last few weeks have been full of drama and to top it all off I'm moving house in 2 days so it's been busy busy busy! Can't guarantee an update next week but I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review :)**

* * *

><p><em>Part 3 – Life Is Wonderful<br>__[1/10]_

_~x~_

**September 2006.**

"Hey" Sam smiled as Addison approached him at the nurse's station of the surgical ward.

"I need to talk to you" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he frowned, she let out a sigh and looked around a little before slipping a piece of paper onto the chart he was holding, he looked down at it and glanced his eyes over it "Oh my…" he started.

"Not here" Addison took the paper back and started to walk away, Sam quickly followed after her until they reached an empty room.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked as soon as the door closed behind them "Are you really sure?"

"I took 5 pregnancy tests and ran that blood twice Sam, I'm sure" Addison breathed out "I don't know what happened, we're still so careful and, and I'm old Sam, I just turned 39…"

"And you are still able to have children Addison" Sam said with a quiet laugh "You are not old"

"What do we do?" Addison sighed "Do you, do you want to do this?"

"Do you?"

"I asked first"

"I think, I think it would be, pretty amazing Addie" he said with a small smile, putting his hands on her hips "I know it seems crazy right now and we didn't plan it but, we didn't plan Katie and look how amazing she is, plus Maya has been hinting at wanting a baby brother or sister because her best friend at school has one" he laughed "I really think we should do this Addie"

"Me too" Addison said quietly "I'm, freaked out but, well I always wanted more children and having another one with you, I can't wait"

"We're having a baby" Sam smiled.

"We're having a baby" Addison laughed, hugging him tightly "I love you Sam"

"I love you too" he whispered, kissing her neck gently, he moved a hand down to her stomach and leaned back to look in her eyes "I love both of you, all of you, you, Katie, Maya and, and this baby, our family"

"Naomi won't be happy…"

"Who cares" he shrugged "She doesn't matter anymore"

"Sam"

"All that matters is making sure this baby is as healthy as can be" he kissed her before getting to his knees and lifting her shirt to kiss her stomach.

"Sam" she laughed.

"I love you" he whispered "Both of you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled softly, pulling him to his feet and kissing him passionately.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Hey honey" Addison smiled as Katie walked into the living room "How was school?"

"I got an A+ on my English test" Katie said proudly.

"Oh Katie that's amazing" Addison said happily "I'm so proud of you, it's just me and you tonight, let's order take out for dinner, whatever you want"

"Thanks Mom" Katie smiled "Is it ok if I take Maya to the movies at the weekend? I've been promising her and Naomi said it's ok"

"That's a great idea, Maya will love spending quality time with her big sister, you're such, you're such a great big sister" she trailed off with a whisper, her eyes glazed a little with tears.

"Ok seriously, what is with you?" Katie asked "That's twice you've looked at me like that lately, what is it? Is someone dying? Are you sick? Is Dad sick?"

"No!" Addison said quickly "No honey, god no, I, I can't tell you yet but I promise it's not bad"

"How long do I have to wait?" Katie frowned.

"A month"

"Mom" Katie groaned.

"We just have to be sure that everything's ok, the first three months are so vital and..."

"Oh my god"

"Shit" Addison whispered.

"No, no no no, you can't be, that's so, that's so gross, oh god, you're old, ew" Katie shuddered "Ew, ew, ew!"

"Hey, I'm not old" Addison frowned "I was young when I had you, and I see plenty of women my age having their first, sure we didn't plan it but, we're happy and I hope you can be happy too"

"Of course I can" Katie sighed "It's just a little, weird, and still gross by the way"

"I get that" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week, your Dad is going to kill me for telling you without him"

"I'm glad you did" Katie smiled "I love Dad but, I'm glad you told me, even if it was an accident, this is something I can tell the baby when they're older"

"Yeah" Addison said softly "Honey, I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do Mom" Katie said giving her a hug "I love you too"

"Your Dad's in surgery until late so, how about we make a night of it, a girly movie and all the popcorn we can eat"

"Ok" Katie smiled "God Mom I can't believe your pregnant, this is, it really is good"

"It is? You really think so?"

"Yeah" Katie smiled softly "And I'll really try and help out around the place, and I can babysit right? I'm old enough now, it's not like when I was 7 and I tried to make Dad and Naomi let me look after Maya on my own" she laughed.

"I am so proud of you Katherine" Addison whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I still don't understand why you named me Katherine, you only use my full name when I do something bad or you're feeling mushy like you are now" she laughed.

"Because I love the name and I love you"

"You're so weird" Katie laughed, Addison smirked and rolled her eyes "Can we have pizza?"

"Sure, you order" Addison smiled "I'll run to the store and get some popcorn and candy and all the other crap your Dad would kill me for eating"

"Get ice cream, the good kind"

"Ok" Addison smiled, she kissed Katie's forehead again before slipping on her shoes, grabbing her purse and heading out to the store.

~x~

"Addison?" Sam called out quietly as he entered their empty bedroom at 5am the following morning, he put down his bag on the chair in the corner and when he heard the sound of retching he entered their bathroom and got down onto his knees beside her, brushing the hair back from her sweaty face and rubbing her back gently.

"Don't look at me" she croaked "I look like hell"

"You look fi…ine" Sam stuttered as she threw up again "How long has it been this bad?"

"It hasn't" she sniffled, grabbing some tissue to wipe her mouth "I've felt nauseous for weeks but not like this, me and Katie did eat a lot last night, pizza, ice cream, popcorn, chocolate, everything, we were celebrating"

"You told her?"

"Accidentally" she said with a soft laugh "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" he said softly "You think you're done?"

"Hmm" she nodded, she closed the lid of the toilet and flushed it before washing out her mouth and brushing her teeth, she sat on the closed toilet as she was done and Sam reached out to stroke her cheek gently.

"Come and lie down with me, tell me what Katie said" they headed back into their bedroom and climbed under the covers, Addison snuggling up to Sam's body "So? Is she happy?"

"Yeah" she said softly "She's completely freaked out and thinks it's weird and gross but she's happy"

"Well I expected that" Sam laughed "Nobody wants to know that their parents still have sex"

"Very true" Addison laughed "But yeah, she seems good with it, she wants to help out around the apartment and babysit and I think she'll spoil him or her just as much as she spoils Maya"

"We raised a good girl" he said softly "Despite everything we've done that could have screwed her up, we did good, and we'll do good with our little surprise too"

"They were both surprises" Addison laughed as she looked up at him "At least we weren't drunk this time though"

"That is very true" Sam smirked "Now come on, lets get some sleep"

"Yeah" she yawned, she kissed him gently before they fell asleep, Sam spooning her body with his hand on her soon to be baby bump.

_[2/10] to follow…._


	22. Part 3, Chapter 2

_Part 3 – Life Is Wonderful  
><em>_[2/10]_

_~x~_

**October 2006**

"Hey" Naomi said with a small smile as she opened her front door "Katie, Maya's getting ready in her room, you'd think you were taking her to the Oscars the way she's getting worked up"

"I'll go and speed her up" Katie laughed, going off to Maya's room.

"Thanks for dropping them off, I've got a patient I can't put off…" Naomi started as Addison waited nervously by the door.

"It's no problem" she said with a small smile "Actually Naomi I, I have to talk to you about something"

"Ok" Naomi nodded "What's up?"

"I'm pregnant" Addison said with a quick breath "3 months, Katie knows, I've told the Chief at the hospital and Sam wants to tell Maya this weekend, so I'm telling you, I know it's a shock and, a lot to wrap your head around, believe me I know that because I'm still trying too so just, try and be a little happy for us, please"

"Ok" Naomi said quietly "Well, congratulations I guess, I hope everything goes well"

"Thank you" Addison said quietly.

"Hi Addie" Maya beamed as herself and Katie walked over to the door "Katie says she's gonna buy me a big popcorn all to myself at the movies"

"Well make sure you leave room for dinner afterwards" Addison laughed softly "Say goodbye to your Mom"

"Bye Mommy" Maya smiled, giving Naomi a tight hug "I love you"

"I love you too honey" Naomi smiled, kissing the top of her head "Be a good girl ok?"

"I promise" Maya smiled.

"Bye Nae" Katie smiled, giving Naomi a hug "Is it still ok to stop over on Wednesday?"

"Absolutely" Naomi smiled "Now go, have fun" Katie and Maya both smiled and waved, Addison nodded a little before the 3 of them headed to her car.

~x~

"So did you have a nice time with your sister today?" Sam asked as he tucked Maya into her bed.

"Uh-huh" Maya smiled "Katie is my bestest friend in the whole world"

"I know she is" he laughed softly "Maya, Daddy needs to tell you something"

"Is it bad?"

"No no, it's not bad, it's actually really good" he smiled "I think you'll be happy"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Me and Addison, we're having a baby, Addison's pregnant with your little brother or sister"

"I'm gonna be a big sister?"

"You are"

"I'm so _excited!_" Maya grinned, throwing her arms around Sam's neck and squeezing tightly "I'll be a really really good big sister Daddy I promise, cuz Katie can teach me right?"

"Yeah, she can" Sam laughed, cuddling her closely "So you're happy?"

"Yeah" Maya breathed out "It's the best news ever!"

"I'm glad you think so baby girl" Sam said softly "I love you so much"

"I love you too Daddy" she whispered "And Addie and Katie and the new baby, and Mommy of course"

"Of course" Sam smiled "Now come on, I know you're excited but you need to get some sleep, have some nice dreams"

"I'll have the best dreams now" Maya smiled as she got back under the covers "Night night Daddy"

"Night night sweetheart" Sam whispered, he kissed her forehead before heading out into the living area where Addison and Katie sat watching TV.

"Hey" Addison smiled "Did you tell her?"

"Did you not hear her screaming?" Sam laughed "It's safe to say she is very excited about being a big sister"

"Good" Addison said with a relieved sigh, moving into his arms as he sat next to her.

"Her friend at school just became a big sister, she asked me who she should ask so she could be one too" Katie laughed.

"She did?" Sam smirked "What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it, how was I supposed to answer that Dad?" she smirked back.

"Under the circumstances, you answered perfectly" Addison laughed quietly "We're sorry for being such screwed up parents honey"

"Eh, you're not so bad" Katie smirked "I love you despite the amount of times you've almost driven me insane"

"We love you too baby girl" Sam smiled.

"Do you love me enough to let me eat some ice cream right now?" she asked hopefully.

"As long as you dish some up for us too" Addison smiled, Katie grinned and went over into the kitchen.

~x~

"Good morning sweetheart" Addison smiled as Maya walked out of her bedroom tiredly.

"Good morning" she smiled "Where's Daddy and Katie?"

"Your Dad is in the shower and Katie is still sleeping"

"Teenagers" Maya said with a dramatic roll of her eyes as she pulled herself up onto the kitchen stool.

"Teenagers indeed" Addison laughed, pouring her a glass of orange juice "What do you want for breakfast that I can make?"

"Um, can I have some cheerios and milk?"

"Cheerios and milk coming up" Addison smiled, she took out a bowl and poured in some cereal and milk, she put the bowl in front of Maya and handed her a spoon "So, are you happy about being a big sister?"

"I'm really happy" Maya beamed "Can I tell all my friends at school?"

"Absolutely" Addison smiled.

"Does my Mommy know?"

"She does, I told her yesterday"

"And she'll let me see them?"

"Of course she will" Addison said softly "Honey you need to know, me and your Dad and your Mom, we want what's best for all of our babies, so don't you worry about a thing, the only thing that's going to change is having a new little baby around, and you will be a big sister, a really great big sister"

"I will" Maya smiled "I promise"

"I know sweetie" Addison smiled, kissing the top of her head "Do you want to see a picture of the baby?"

"An ultrasound? I know what that is cuz Mommy told me" Maya said proudly.

"That's right" Addison laughed softly, she walked over to where her bag was resting on the couch and took out the ultrasound picture and sat on the chair next to Maya "There's the body and the head and their little nose" she smiled "On the next scan we'll be able to see more and we can find out if it's a boy or a girl"

"What do you and Daddy want it to be?" Maya asked.

"We don't mind" Addison smiled "As long as the baby is healthy, that's what's important"

"I'd like a baby sister but a baby brother might be nice too, Daddy needs another boy around I think"

"I think so too" Addison laughed "But he'll be happy with another little Princess, he loves the two he has already"

"My Daddy is the best Daddy in the world isn't he" Maya sighed happily.

"Yeah honey, I think he is" Addison laughed softly, kissing her forehead gently before Maya went back to eating her breakfast.

_[3/10] to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love my version of young Maya :P**


	23. Part 3, Chapter 3

**A/N: If they ever bring Sam's mother onto the show (they won't, they don't like Sam enough, bitches) I want her to be like my version haha :P Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><em>Part 3 – Life Is Wonderful<br>__[3/10]_

_~x~_

**November 2006**

"Grandma!" Katie said with surprise as she opened the apartment door to find Marilyn Bennett standing there with a suitcase in tow "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here to see you of course" Marilyn smiled, giving Katie a tight hug "You need to stop growing honey"

"Sorry Grandma" Katie laughed "Mom! Dad! Grandma's here!"

"Mom?" Sam said with surprise as himself and Addison stood at the end of the hallway "You didn't tell us you were coming"

"And spoil the surprise?" she laughed "You look well dear" she said giving him a hug "And you Addie, well you are glowing" Marilyn smiled softly before giving her a hug "Now how is my new grandbaby?"

"Good I think" Addison said with a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear it" Marilyn smiled "I hope you don't mind me just turning up like this"

"Of course we don't" Addison smiled "You're welcome anytime"

"Well thank you dear" Marilyn smiled softly "Sam, will I get to see Maya? You have your weekends don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure Naomi would love to see you, Katie could take you over couldn't you Katie?"

"Sure" Katie smiled.

"Now honestly, are you telling me you all haven't kissed and made up?" Marilyn sighed "It's been over a year now"

"Be happy that we're civil Mom" Sam said quietly "And please, don't meddle"

"I wasn't going to meddle"

"You weren't?" Katie murmured, Marilyn gave her a look that clearly said otherwise.

"Whenever you two are together you always plot something, I don't think I like it" Addison laughed "Sam, get your mothers case, Marilyn, would you like a drink?"

"You sit down Addie, I can make my own"

"You don't have to mother me" Addison smirked "I'm only 4 months pregnant"

"I do have to mother you, you should know that by now" Marilyn laughed "Now go, sit, put your feet up"

"I missed you" Addison sighed, giving Marilyn a hug.

"I missed you too sweetheart" Marilyn smiled softly, she squeezed her hand and Addison went to sit on the sofa.

"Mom, don't meddle too much ok?" Sam murmured as he joined her in the kitchen "What we have right now, it's not ideal but it works, you messing around with stuff, it won't help"

"Whatever you say dear" Marilyn smirked, looking to Katie who grinned a little.

~x~

"You look well Naomi" Marilyn smiled as she sat with Naomi in a New York diner the following day, Maya and Katie happily chatting away to each other in the seats opposite them.

"Thank you, so do you" Naomi smiled "Sam didn't tell me you were coming"

"Sam didn't know" Marilyn smirked "I haven't seen the girls in a while, it was time for me to visit"

"Well it's nice to see you" Naomi smiled.

"I should have seen this coming huh?" they all looked up to see Addison stood next to the table with a hand on her hip "Marilyn Bennett you are one of a kind"

"Hello dear" Marilyn smiled.

"Come on M, let's go and look at a menu" Katie smiled, standing and pulling Maya with her over to the stools at the bar of the diner, Addison sighed and sat down.

"I'm only staying because my feet hurt" she mumbled "I had a long surgery this morning"

"Of course you are dear" Marilyn said, patting her hand lightly.

"Marilyn this is ridiculous" Naomi sighed "You can't just trick us into talking"

"I sure as hell can" Marilyn laughed "You have been friends since Katie was a baby, and I understand that a lot happened, that things and feelings changed but this fight, this rift, it ends now..."

"But..." Addison and Naomi both started.

"No" Marilyn said firmly "It ends now. You are grown women, you are mothers, what message does this send out to your children? You are role models to them, Maya said to me once, Katie is my best friend, just like Addie is my Mommy's best friend, we'll be best friends forever just like them, and now what? She sees Addison on a weekend and can't speak to her mother about her new sibling?"

"I don't stop her from talking about what happens on her weekends with them" Naomi said firmly "I have never done that"

"You may not have done that purposely, but she knows Naomi, she told Katie she didn't want to tell you about things she does with Addison because she doesn't want to make you sad"

"She did?" Naomi asked quietly.

"She did" Marilyn nodded "And Katie is sick of being stuck in the middle, did you know that Addison?"

"No she, she never said anything" Addison said quietly.

"Do you really not want to be friends?" Marilyn asked.

"I've never said that" Addison mumbled "I just gave up trying"

"I, miss you" Naomi said quietly "I guess I just, thought there was no point in trying to be your friend again because you'd, gotten over it"

"Gotten over it?" Addison asked with disbelief "Naomi you were my _best friend_ and I have hated myself for so long for upsetting you! I never wanted us not to be friends, I never wanted to lose you, I just thought, I thought you hated me" she said tearfully.

"I could never hate you" Naomi said taking her hands from across the table "Addison I have never hated you, I was mad, really mad, but I got over it, I just didn't know how we could be friends again, you never tried so, I didn't either"

"You both need your heads banging together" Marilyn said with a soft laugh.

"I think we do" Addison sniffled.

"Friends then?" Naomi said quietly.

"Friends" Addison nodded, wiping tears away.

"Addie, why are you sad?" Maya asked as herself and Katie walked back to the table "Were you fighting again?"

"No honey, no we weren't" Addison said gently "Me and your Mom, we're good now"

"We're sorry girls" Naomi said softly "We didn't realize how upset you were"

"So you're best friends again?" Maya asked hopefully.

"Of course they are M" Katie smiled.

"How about we do something, just us girls, to celebrate" Marilyn smiled "Because I happen to have 5 tickets to tonight's performance of Wicked"

"You do?" Maya asked with wide eyes "Mom can we go? _Please_ Mom! Please, please!"

"Of course we can go honey" Naomi laughed "You didn't have to do that Marilyn"

"Of course I did" Marilyn smiled "Now I suggest we all have something to eat and then head home to change"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Addison smiled, picking up a menu and hunting out a craving for fries.

~x~

"Daddy!" Maya beamed as Sam opened the apartment door that evening.

"Hi sweetheart" he laughed "Now don't you look absolutely beautiful" he smiled, taking her hand and twirling her around.

"Mom let me wear my party dress" she smiled.

"Well I hope you said thank you"

"Of course she did" Naomi smiled as she closed the door behind her "So, what are you going to do all by yourself tonight?"

"Fall asleep in front of the TV probably" he laughed.

"Getting old huh?" she smirked.

"Something like that" he smirked back, they walked through to the living area where Marilyn sat listening to Maya chatting away.

"Oh good, you're here" Katie breathed out as she spotted Naomi "Mom's freaking out over what to wear, she said something about swollen body parts, I don't know, I stopped listening, can you go and help?"

"Sure honey" Naomi laughed, she headed down to Addison's bedroom and let out a soft laugh as she found her sat on the edge of the bed with a pout on her face "This is like deja-vu from your first date with Derek" she smirked.

"At least I could fit in all my clothes then" Addison grumbled "Everything is too small now, I was really holding on but, I guess I've popped" she sighed.

"I'm sure you have something to wear Addie, you're an obsessive shopper, and y'know, maybe we could go shopping soon"

"Yeah?"

"Sure we can, you came with me when Maya made me blow up like a balloon" Naomi laughed "Now, what about this dress" she said pulling out a simple black dress from Addison's closet "This should fit, Addie you're barely showing y'know"

"But I feel like I am" Addison laughed "Everything just feels, bigger"

"I remember that feeling well" Naomi laughed quietly "How's everything going? With the baby?" she asked as Addison changed "Is it how you remembered?"

"It's been worse this time" Addison sighed "I'm still getting morning sickness, medication is helping a little but it'd be nice to wake up not feeling nauseous, other than that, everything's good, he's a healthy baby"

"You think it's a boy?"

"I've got a pretty big feeling, and of course I just want a healthy baby but, a boy might be nice, especially for Sam, he's been dealing with pink for 15 years" she laughed softly.

"This is true" Naomi laughed "Now come on, get dressed, we'll be waiting"

"Ok" Addison smiled "Naomi?" she said as Naomi went to leave "I'm really glad we're friends again, I know, I know seeing me with Sam can't be easy but…"

"You make each other happy" Naomi said softly "That's all that matters" she smiled before leaving Addison to change.

~x~

"I'm gonna go to bed" Katie yawned as herself, Addison and Marilyn walked into their apartment late that night "Thanks for tonight Grandma" she smiled as she hugged her.

"No problem sweetheart" Marilyn smiled, kissing her cheek gently "Sweet dreams"

"Night" Katie smiled "Night Mom" she whispered as she hugged her.

"Night baby girl" Addison smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm going to make some cocoa and then go to bed" Marilyn smiled "Would you like some?"

"Yeah, thanks" Addison smiled, kicking off her shoes and sinking down into the sofa to stretch out her feet "Sam must be asleep"

"Just be thankful he's not snoring on the sofa because then you'd have to wake him…"

"And then he'd be grumpy" Addison laughed, a few minutes later Marilyn joined her on the sofa, passing her a cup of cocoa "Thank you" Addison smiled.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, I really did"

"So I was right to meddle?"

"You were right to meddle" she laughed "But it could have gone drastically wrong"

"But it didn't"

"But it could have"

"Maybe" Marilyn nodded "But I know you Addison and I know Naomi, you are my children too, you have been for a long time"

"I always wanted a Mom like you" Addison said quietly "A Mom who cared y'know?"

"Bizzy cares, she just doesn't know how to show it"

"I haven't spoken to them in 6 years, Katie does, I wish she didn't but I can't stop her, they know all about this baby and they haven't even called to say Congratulations or, anything…"

"You stopped the contact Addison, that was your decision"

"And I don't regret it I just, wish they'd tried harder, I wanted them to fight for me, for their daughter, is that so much to ask?"

"No sweetheart, it's not" Marilyn said softly, squeezing her hand gently "You will always have me, always"

"I know" Addison smiled "Thank you, I'm going to go to bed, goodnight Marilyn" she said, reaching across to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight Addison" Marilyn smiled, Addison walked into her bedroom and put the cocoa on the nightstand, she changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed next to Sam's sleeping form, she kissed his jaw gently before settling into the covers and rubbing her small bump, going to sleep with a smile on her face.

_[4/10] to follow…._


	24. Part 3, Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't like this but I'll post anyway, Part 3 is probably my least favourite haha**

_Part 3 – Life Is Wonderful_

_[4/10]_

_~x~_

**January 2007**

"Addison" Richard Webber beamed as Addison approached the entrance of Seattle Grace "It's so good to see you, look at you, you look glowing"

"I feel huge" Addison laughed "This one is going to be bigger than Katie, and he's a fidget"

"He? It's a boy?" Richard smiled "That's great news Addison"

"Yeah" she smiled "We would've been happy whatever but, I'm glad it's a boy"  
>"Are you sure you're ok to do this surgery? It's very stressful…."<p>

"I'm fine Richard" Addison said with a soft laugh "I know surgeons who have worked until they were about to burst, I still do a couple of surgeries a day, he usually takes that time to sleep, it's at night when _I'm_ trying to sleep when he starts attacking my insides"

"Well just promise me you'll take as much rest as you need" Richard smiled as he kissed her forehead gently "You look good Addison, you look really happy"

"I am" she smiled "Now where is Mark with the skin flap? He hasn't stopped talking about it on the phone, he's going on like he's god"

"This is Mark Sloan we're talking about" Richard smirked "Of course he thinks he's god"

Addison laughed and followed him through the hospital.

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled as she knocked 3 times on the door of the room where Mark was working away at the skin flap he had prepared for their patient.

"There she is!" he beamed, putting his tools down and standing to hug her "God look at you Addie, you're huge!"

"Thanks" Addison laughed.

"You look beautiful" he said a little softer "How are you? How's everything?"

"We're all good" Addison smiled "Sam says hi, Katie sends a hug and a demand for a phone call because to quote 'you should never have followed Derek to Seattle, you're a New Yorker god dammit'" she smirked "And you have another pseudo nephew on the way" she said softly.

"A little dude?" he said with a slight grin "That's great Addie, congratulations"

"Thanks, so, I was just coming to check on my patients skin flap" Addison smiled as she walked over to Mark's work area.

"Amazing right" he said proudly as he sat back in his chair "Pulled a couple of stem cells from the baby in-utero, 6 weeks later I have grown skin, like god!"

"Mmhmm" Addison smirked "It is impressive, but that's science, not god"

"I am god" Mark protested.

"You're a child" she laughed "But I miss you, and I have an invitation for Katie's Sweet 16 here" she said as she pulled it out of her bag and handed it to him "It'd mean a lot if you could come, she really deserves this day y'know? We've screwed her up enough"

"She's a good kid Addie, I don't think she's that screwed up considering" he laughed quietly.

"I guess not" Addison laughed "Well I'm gonna go and find Derek before I start work, I'll see you in the meeting later"

"Ok" Mark smiled, standing to kiss her cheek gently "And I wouldn't miss Katie's Sweet 16 for the world" Addison hugged him tightly before heading out to find Derek.

~x~

"Knock knock" Addison smiled as she knocked on the open door of the doctors lounge where Derek sat drinking a cup of coffee.

"Addie!" he beamed, he stood up and hugged her "Look at you, you look glowing"

"That's sweat, lugging this baby around is hard y'know" she chuckled "How are you Derek?"

"I'm really good" he smiled "Glad to see you, I really have missed you"

"I missed you too" she said softly "Katie misses you, she loved coming out here to visit"

"She is welcome anytime" Derek smiled.

"I uh, I have an invitation for you, and Meredith, for her Sweet 16, I know you haven't been to New York in a long time but…"

"Of course I'll be there" he said as he accepted the invitation "I'm sure Meredith would love to come"

"Good" Addison smiled "Well I have to go to this meeting about my patient but, can we meet up later? For dinner maybe, with Mark, and Meredith if she wants"

"That'd be nice" he smiled "I can book us a table at this great Italian restaurant, that ok?"

"That's great" she smiled "But I'm warning you, the elegant woman I once was has completely gone now I'm pregnant, I eat like such a pig"

"I'm sure you're still elegant in your own way" he chuckled "I'll see you later Addie, good luck with your surgery"

"Thank you" she smiled, she kissed his cheek before heading off to her meeting.

~x~

"This is so good" Addison said with a slight moan as she ate her way through a large piece of lasagna.

"We can see that" Derek smirked "I don't think I've ever seen you eat like this before"

"It's the baby's fault" she grumbled "He makes me want to eat everything, Katie never made me like this"

"It's good to have a healthy appetite Addie, especially with a boy, he's gotta get all strong like his Uncle Mark" Mark said, nudging her arm.

"Feel this" she smiled, taking his hand and putting it to her stomach, after a moment the baby kicked at his hand.

"Wow" he smiled "That's really great Addie"

"What's it like?" Meredith asked "Being pregnant, I've never really asked anyone before"

"It can be pretty tiring, but it's a great feeling, especially when you see the scan, hear the heartbeat, feel them move, there really is nothing else like it, and it's completely different this time around, I guess it's because I'm older, I don't know, it's been 16 years since I was last pregnant which makes me feel ancient"

"You were young when you had Katie" Derek said with a soft laugh "Some people don't even start a family until they're 30s"

"I'm almost 40" Addison smirked "But I guess you're right, he might not have been entirely planned but neither was Katie and she's the best accident I've ever had" she laughed.

"I really miss that little troublemaker" Mark laughed "I remember when she was 5 and I picked her up from school, you guys were stuck in some surgery, we went for a walk through the park and she persuaded me into buying her ice cream before dinner and then when you got home she said it was all my idea"

"Mark she was 5, you could have said no" Derek laughed.

"Yeah but then she'd start crying and I don't like seeing her cry" Mark frowned.

"You're such a softie at heart aren't you Marky" Addison teased, he groaned a little and grumbled as he took a bite of his food "Anyway, I need to use the bathroom, the baby likes to use my bladder as a trampoline" she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin before standing up.

"I'll come with you" Meredith smiled, standing up, they both walked towards the ladies room chatting away.

"They get on surprisingly well" Mark smirked.

"Yeah it's a little, odd, and scary" Derek chuckled "But nice too"

"Addison is so going to tell her something embarrassing about you" Mark snorted, Derek rolled his eyes and laughed.

_[5/10] to follow…._


	25. Part 3, Chapter 5

**A/N: Sam is back soon I promise! :P reviews please :)**

* * *

><p><em>Part 3 – Life Is Wonderful<br>__[5/10]_

_~x~_

"Ka...Katie" Carolyn Shepherd stuttered as she answered her front door "What are you doing here?"

"You never call anymore" Katie said quietly "And I, it's, it's my sweet sixteen in a few weeks and I've got invitations for everyone..."

"Oh, yes, of course, come on in" Carolyn let her into the house and they went through to the kitchen, Katie took out the invitations and put them on the counter, before she could speak Kathleen and Nancy walked into the room chatting away, stopping when they saw Katie.

"Katie has just brought us all invitations to her birthday party" Carolyn said.

"Oh, well, thank you Katie" Kathleen said with a small smile "Did you come out here all by yourself?"

"I'm 15, I can take a bus" Katie smiled, ignoring the slightly patronizing tone "Am I interrupting something?"

"The kids are spending alone time with their Dads today so we came over for lunch" Nancy smiled "But it's good to see you honey" she gave Katie a hug and squeezed her tightly "I will definitely be at that party, now how is your Mom? Your Dad? And the baby of course"

"They're great" Katie smiled "Mom's bump gets bigger every day, Dad freaks out more every day" she laughed.

"Well this is Sam, it's expected, I remember when Naomi was pregnant with Maya, he was constantly nervous" Nancy laughed.

"He's like that again" Katie laughed.

"Why don't you go and chat in the living room and I'll make us all some tea" Carolyn suggested.

"Come on sweetie, we've got so much to catch up on" Nancy smiled, linking arms with Katie and leading her to the living room "How's school?"

"Good" Katie smiled "I'm still doing well in almost everything, math lets me down"

"I hated math at school" Nancy laughed, she sat down but Katie remained standing, her eyes closing in on the wall of photo frames and a missing picture.

"My, my picture's gone" she stuttered "She took my picture down"

"Katie" Nancy said softly.

"She took my picture down" Katie repeated, she turned when she heard footsteps, her tearful eyes looking to Carolyn "You took my picture down"

Carolyn put the cups in her hand down on the side table and took in a breath.

"I get it" Katie said shakily "I understand that you wouldn't want a picture of my Mom there, I do, she's your son's ex-wife but, but me? Every single time I doubted my place on this wall you always told me that I was as much of a part of this family than anyone else, and I really started to believe you, but I'm always going to be the step-child aren't I? I'll never be your real grandchild, I never was, I don't think you ever really cared..."

"Katie" Kathleen started.

"No" Katie snapped "Don't you stick your nose in, you've always looked down on me, always, there was always a flash of doubt in your eyes when we took family pictures, you keep your mouth shut"

"Katie" Carolyn finally started "Katie it's not that you are not part of this family..."

"You've been ignoring me for over a year, almost 2 actually, I call, leave voicemails, I try! And I shouldn't have to try! Derek left us, he left me and he left my Mom, I love him but he started this, he stopped coming home, he treated us like strangers in our own home for years and I always knew, I always knew that you would never see that, we were your family, you didn't even call to ask if we were ok, and now, you don't even have a picture of me on your precious wall, and there are so many of just me and Derek, so many, consider yourselves uninvited to my party, I don't want you there" she spat "Screw you _Carolyn_, I deserve better than you" Katie pushed past Kathleen on her way out of the door, slamming it hard behind her.

"Are you happy now?" Nancy sighed, standing up and following her outside "Katie" she called out, chasing after her "Katie, honey stop, stop come on, come here, Katie" Nancy reached her and held her arm, she turned her around and as she saw tears she pulled her into a tight hug "Sshh honey it's ok, it's ok"

"I knew they'd blame Mom and me, I knew it" Katie sobbed.

"Oh sweetheart, nobody blames you, you were just a kid, you still are, and I know Derek was an ass, I _know_ that"

"I just miss my Grandma" Katie whispered "I thought maybe if I came here and she saw me, I thought she'd say she missed me too..."

"Katie" they heard Carolyn say gently from behind them, Nancy kept her arms wrapped tightly around her as they turned "Katie I have missed you sweetheart, I have"

"Yeah, right" Katie sniffled "Even Derek still calls, I went to stay with him for a couple of weeks, did you know that? You didn't even send me a christmas card, I wasn't expecting a present but just a card, just so I knew you cared a little..."

"I am so sorry" Carolyn whispered, reaching out and wiping some of Katie's tears away "I'm so sorry Katie, truly, I have been so stupid"

"I hardly ever get to see Grandma Marilyn, I never see Bizzy anymore and even when I did, she was never a real Grandma, she wasn't, she wasn't like you, I just wanted, I just wanted you there at my birthday..."

"If you'll let me, Katie I'll be the first one there, I'm going to make this up to you, and to your mother, she deserved better from me too"

"Yeah, she did" Katie sighed.

"Come inside, let's have lunch together, I want to hear about everything, about school and your parents, everything, please sweetheart"

"I just miss you Grandma" Katie whispered, Carolyn pulled her gently from Nancy's arms and wrapped her arms around her gently.

"I missed you too Katherine" Carolyn said softly "I'm so sorry"

"I know" she sniffled "Will you, will you come and see Mom later? She just got home from Seattle, Derek, Mark and Meredith are coming over for my birthday, I, I want you two to be ok"

"I'll take you home after lunch" Carolyn smiled, kissing her forehead "Now come on, let's sit down and eat and you can tell me all about what you've been up to"

"Ok" Katie smiled, she linked arms with Carolyn and they walked back towards the house.

~x~

"Mom, are you home?" Katie called out as she let herself in their apartment, Carolyn following behind "Hello?"

"Just a second" she heard Addison's voice shout, slightly muffled by closed doors, they walked into the living area and a moment later Addison walked out of the hallways that led to the bedrooms.

"C..Carolyn" Addison stuttered "Hi"

"Hello Addison" Carolyn said quietly "Katie says you just got home from Seattle"

"Yeah I, I went for a surgery, Derek he, he seems well, he'll be coming over for Katie's birthday, with Meredith, and Mark"

"I'm glad" Carolyn said with a small smile "Addison I, I'd like to apologize…"

"You have nothing to apologize for" Addison said with a soft laugh.

"Deep down I knew that Derek was the one who began to pull away from you, even if your divorce was mutual, and because of both of those things, I never should have pushed you and Katie away, I did it without even thinking, for that I apologize, today I've realized how much of my granddaughters life I have missed, and yours too"

"I'm your son's ex-wife Carolyn, I never expected you to keep in touch with me…"

"That isn't the point dear" Carolyn said softly "Will you forgive me?"

"Carolyn" Addison sighed "Of course I will but I really, I really don't think you need to say that to me"

"Can't you both just agree to disagree?" Katie laughed.

"I guess we'll have too Katie" Carolyn laughed quietly, she stepped closer to Addison and opened her arms a little, Addison smiled and stepped forward, accepting a hug, her bump pressing against Carolyn "Look at you Addison" she smiled, stepping back just slightly "You look amazing"

"I don't feel that way" Addison laughed "He's been very active today, everytime I tried to sleep on the plane he'd just start kicking away"

"I'm sure he'll give you some rest eventually, no doubt you'll be on maternity leave soon"

"Another month or so" Addison said with a small smile "I'll probably stick around and do paperwork for a few weeks, being at home all of the time will drive me crazy"

"Well as long as you don't push yourself" Carolyn said with a mothering tone.

"I won't, I promise" Addison said with a quiet laugh "Shall we sit, would you like a drink?"

"I'll get them Mom" Katie smiled "You guys sit down and talk"

"Thanks honey" Addison smiled, kissing Katie's forehead gently "But if you ever lie to me about where you're going again you'll be grounded until you turn 18"

"Yes Mom" she said rolling her eyes, Carolyn chuckled a little and the two older women went to sit on the sofa.

_[6/10] to follow…._


End file.
